The Saiyamoon Dynasty
by Abielle-a-Miel
Summary: Tis a tale like Romeo & Juliet though surely nothing quite witnessed yet. There exists many worlds home to mystical lands, Where rivalry and resentments remain at hand. One side, is pure and gentle by talk, The other is powerful and feared where they stalk. But love may yet strive since opposites attract — though only fate can decide this fact.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Suspended amid an infinite bed of stars, meteors and asteroids was an extraordinary galaxy ripe with the many worlds of varied, sentient beings.

Notable among them was Planet Plant. Plant was a land of rock with expansive terrains of sand. In spite of this, a community of advanced beings— the Tuffles — thrived and built grand cities with large skyscrapers. They proved themselves capable, able to extract minerals from their planet's rich reserves for grand societies. So enviable was their way of life that a group of aliens known as the Saiyans arrived to inhabit it. The Saiyans were a violent race known for their exceptional power and cold personalities, thriving on fighting and subjugating others. Their physical strength intimidated the dwarf-sized Tuffles, yet the Tuffles' intellect prevented their full domination. For years the Saiyans remained on Plant, growing in numbers and in might. The Saiyan leader, Vegeta was a notable warrior and after several battles was eventually successful in taking over. A little known secret was that the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into massive great apes (known as Oozaru) at the sight of the full moon, the moon which was only ever visible every 40 years from Plant. Upon the great transformation, the Saiyans easily overpowered even the Tuffles' ability to outwit them. For many decades, King Vegeta ruled all of Plant, renaming the planet to Vegeta after himself. Yet as a warring race, the King himself was frequently engaged with intergalactic conflict thus leading to his early demise. Ceding the throne was his son and namesake, Vegeta II. The new King Vegeta was like his father—harsh, selfish and proud. His kingdom was organized similarly, all Saiyans ranked by class based on their respective power levels at birth. Vegeta's inner circle included four high-rank warriors, hand-selected for their excellence and loyalty. The majority of the other Saiyans served as members of the vast Saiyan army and planet's defence.

Throughout space, there were many moons, as even planet Vegeta was host to at least two of them. Though most moons were simply vast, empty, inhospitable spaces, Earth's moon was different. On that particular moon was the extravagant kingdom known as the Silver Millennium. The Silver Millennium was an elegant and peaceful empire, home to an even more beautiful people known as the Moonites. At the centre of it all, at the edge of the Sea of Serenity was a grand palace of glass, home to the royal family. Queen Serenity presided over this kingdom for many years, devout in her role as overseer of the Earth and protector of a powerful jewel known as the Silver Crystal. Though she ruled nobly, fate would take a dire turn and the fair queen had fallen gravely ill. Once she had passed she left her only daughter, the once princess and new Neo-Queen (Usagi) Serenity to inherit the kingdom. Neo-Queen Serenity's court including her royal defenders, four pretty soldiers of love and justice, the Sailor Senshi. At her side was her love and Earth's king, Endymion. Guarding the farthest ends of the Moon Kingdom were the Outer Senshi—Saturn, Neptune and Uranus.

The two kingdoms existed independently, their extreme differences and relative distance causing them to seldom interact with the other beyond the exception of rudimentary exchange. It would not be until one faithful day, when the heirs to both thrones—Prince Vegeta III, referred to as Trunks as distinction from his father, and Princess Small Lady Serenity—would happen to cross paths. The fateful meeting would come to unfold an intertwining path: their lives as royals, lovers, and enemies connected by planet Earth and a shared destiny …


	2. Chapter 1: Two Kingdoms

**Chapter 1: Two Kingdoms**

The small princess sat in the dressing room. She watched wistfully as the handmaidens brushed the Queen's hair: long, beautiful tendrils of white gold cascading down her back like rays of sunshine. They fastened her hair into small buns, with slender ponytails suspended from them. The Queen then turned, her clear, gentle eyes falling on the princess. She smiled.

"Your turn, Small Lady."

The girl threw her short legs over the seat and landed on the floor. She then took her mother's place on the chair. As the handmaidens tended to her own hair, she flinched. It was painful. Her hair tangled, in spite of its soft appearance. She bit her lip, holding back tears as her mother's eyes remained on her.

She gave a desponded whimper. "Why isn't my hair like yours?"

The Queen laughed gently. "Because you love to play, and you're just a little girl, Small Lady."

"I don't want to be a little girl!" she whined. "I want to be an adult — a pretty lady like you!"

The Queen smiled softly. "Sweet daughter, be careful what you wish for. Adulthood holds many trials and tribulations. It certainly isn't what it seems. Someday you will be an adult too, and a special person to this kingdom, but for now be happy as a child."

The girl didn't seem to hear as she turned her head away, wincing with every stroke of the brush. She stared tensely at the ceiling.

There came a knock on the door. Entering first was a beautiful woman with flaxen locks, flowing well beyond her waist. At first glance she resembled the queen, but she was dressed in a sailor uniform.

"Venus," the Queen addressed her, concerned as she noticed her court's most faithful defender's haste expression.

"It's the King, your Highness," Venus dipped her head slowly, and then continued, "he wishes to speak on important matters."

The Queen gave a knowing glance. "Yes, he may enter."

King Endymion came in swiftly, his dark cape flaring as he approached with intent.

* * *

><p>Though he loved the exhilaration he got from training, today it weighed on him. After all, he had been in the dojo for hours, so long in fact he had almost forgotten what the outdoor air felt like. The boy regarded his two sparring partners dully, half-listening as his sensei, Spinachi, prepped them for another round. The others stood trembling slightly, fists out, knees bending into their fighting stances.<p>

He got into his.

Suddenly, trumpets sounded. Visible through the dojo's walls of glass, was a grand procession of muscular, dark haired men dressed in glistening black armour with protruding bronzed shoulder pads. Leading them was a short man in white armour, his face surly and aloof. He marched with a confident air, a gloved hand planted on his hip, blue cape billowing and long Saiyan tail wagging behind him. He was their king. The men slowed their march as the King's eyes fell lazily on the boy, his small body and blue uniform obvious and distinct against all others.

"Hajime! Fight!" bellowed Spinachi.

The boy's sparring partners sailed forth on command. The boy ducked, lavender locks swaying as he dodged without hesitation a fist to the face. He countered with a spinning roundhouse kick which sent them both flying. He landed calmly on the ground. After giving a quick bow to their comatose bodies, he turned his head swiftly, eyes searching for the king and his entourage.

"Papa!" The boy called excitedly, plunging through the doors of the gym, and rounding a corner, boots tapping against stone floors as he met the King's side. "Papa, did you see? I knocked Kabu and Tomato out!"

The King looked disinterested. "And so you should. Nothing to be so excited about. They're hardly competition for a Saiyan with royal blood."

The young boy looked dismayed. "But…"

As the group walked they passed a man, his teenaged son and a young boy. They all resembled: lean with thick waves of spiky hair and large expressive eyes. They regarded the King with reverence as they bowed their heads.

"King Vegeta—Prince Trunks," The man uttered.

"Kakarot," the King grunted in return. He noticed his son's eyes lighting up like stars as they met the other little boy. The King frowned. "You should be ashamed to be associating with lower-classmen like them."

"But Goten's my friend, Papa," the boy, Prince Trunks, chirped.

"_Goten?_ Pathetic. Their father doesn't even have them embrace their true Saiyan names."

The King groaned, weary of furthering their discussion. Finally reaching his destination, the fortress' headquarters, he spoke without looking down to meet his son's gaze. The others behind the King watched impatiently.

"I have important matters to attend to. Bother your mother instead."

The young prince sighed. He folded his arms, turned and stomped away.

* * *

><p>Queen Serenity waited until Chibiusa exited the room, accompanied by her guardian Diana for her daily lessons, as was routine. The Queen closed the door softly behind her before turning to her husband and the four guardians of her court: the mystical Mars, the intellectual Mercury, the powerful Jupiter and the valient Venus.<p>

"I don't want to discuss it in front of her. She worries easily, it seems," she sighed.

"It's only fair. We must protect the dreams of children," Venus responded respectfully.

King Endymion was stern, his deep indigo eyes narrowed with focus. "Well as we were saying, regarding the latest developments—the Saiyans are a growing problem, I fear."

"What happens if we take no action?" asked Jupiter.

Serenity gave a small, forced smile. "They are certainly an aggressive, ruthless people, but we do trade with them. I believe at this time there is no danger."

"But do we _need_ to trade them?" inquired Mercury, her mind analysing the situation, "Beyond minerals and armour, what really prevents us from cutting them off entirely?"

"Have you forgotten?" Endymion answered on Serenity's behalf. "The Tuffles, the people that dominated that planet prior to the Saiyan take-over still hold a lot of the valuable technology we also prize. We can not deal with them without going through the Saiyans."

Mars looked tense as she listened, leg rattling anxiously and her fists balled as though held hostage to a forced silence. She finally spoke.

"With all due respect, you realise that the stability of the universe rests on whether we can maintain lasting peace with them. Even the serene Namekians, a people like ourselves in temperament and philosophy, have reported hostility at the hands of their king. We have every reason to stand _against_ them."

Serenity pursed her lips, cognisant though weary of Mars' erratic tendencies. "Your point is duly noted. We have never had a problem with them. As such, I insist we hold off on any rash decisions."

"Queen Serenity!" the other Senshi uttered in unison, seeming to side with Mars more than their treasured ruler.

"My decision is final," said Serenity.

"Understood, your Highness. Please accept our sincerest apologies," Venus answered quickly on their behalf. The sailor-suited soldiers took this as their cue to exit. Venus sighed, looking solemn as she whispered worriedly under her breath, "I just hope you aren't making a terrible mistake."

* * *

><p>Hearty laughter echoed throughout the chambers, mugs of amber-coloured ale knocking against the table. Around the table sat Raditz, a brash and abrasive Saiyan with very long spiky hair; Bardock, Raditz' father and a formerly low-ranking warrior turned elite due to his record of loyalty, calm demeanour and notable intelligence; and, Broly, one who easily entered the King's inner-circle, despite being one of few words, could be provoked into unleashing a violent rage potentially lethal given his near unsurpassed power. At the head of the table was King Vegeta, sitting bolt upright but cool, conceited and collected. His right-hand man, General Nappa sat literally beside him on his right, his trademark wire-thin moustache framing his confident smirk.<p>

"_'Please don't!'_—Ha!" mocked Raditz. "It's the sound I love the most—the sounds of hearing them beg and suffer!"

"And—and the look on their faces!" Nappa added, his words rasps between bouts of deep snickering. "We smashed them real good. We showed them the true might of a Saiyan."

Vegeta leered, pleased with the work of his crew and elated by the success of their latest conquest.

"Excellent work. It seems we've managed to grasp a fair bit of territory in a short span of time. Those who dare challenge us are quickly coming to see who the strongest in the universe are."

The men nodded with approval.

"Who's next Vegeta? What do ya say we take on the Earthlings next?" joked Raditz, raising his mug as if to toast with him.

The King scowled deeply, his eyes narrowing, and not taking kindly to the sudden absence of formalities.

"What's wrong?" belched Raditz, his cheeks flushed and grin dopier than ever. "Don't want to attack your woman's planet?"

Within a blink of an eye, Vegeta's arm rocketed forth; a single hand latched around Raditz neck and formed a tight grip. The long-haired Saiyan spluttered instantly.

"I think you had too much to drink, Raditz. Don't you think?" Vegeta growled. Raditz's panic-stricken face began turning a purple colour. "I think you've forgotten which lines to not cross."

"He didn't mean it, your Majesty," Bardock said suddenly, a hint of alarm crossing his face.

Vegeta's head twisted towards him, eyes murderous.

"Is that pity I see in your eyes? You know what pity is synonymous with? _Weakness_. What use is that in this army, Bardock?"

"It's useless, your Majesty," croaked Bardock.

"And if you're weak _and_ useless what's your _life_ worth, Bardock?"

"Nothing, your Majesty," Bardock muttered, his face quickly pulling into an expressionless mask. "Forgive my interference."

The others watched on with silent indifference.

Vegeta's focus returned to Raditz whose eyes bulged, strange gargling noises emitting from his mouth as he grasped onto Vegeta's neck-wielding arm in desperation. Vegeta's lips tugged into a grin which could only be unmistakeably interpreted as sadistic gratification. Finally, the King loosened his grip and Raditz let out frantic gasps, hands on his throat, fighting for the long-anticipated blessing of air to reach his lungs.

"I like you, Raditz," Vegeta finished, crossing his arms as he returned to sit at his throne. "I would hate to have to kill you."

"I-I'm sorry—It'll n-never happen again!" Raditz heaved, clumsily retaking his seat.

The room remained in an uncomfortable quiet for a moment, before finally, Nappa cleared his throat to speak next. "So what about the Silver Millennium?"

Vegeta snorted as though told an amusing joke before taking a short swig from his mug.

"Are you referring to that kingdom on the Earth's moon?" Bardock inquired, stroking his chin. Nappa nodded with a cool smirk, his hand rubbing unthinkingly at his bald head.

"The Moonites are a weak, inferior race," said Vegeta, "but their technology and jewels make them important for trade. Otherwise, who cares about a pathetic piece of space debris? It's not even an actual planet."

"But what about the Silver Crystal?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta seemed thoughtful, taking a moment before responding. "My priorities are elsewhere."

"But you know they are against the way we do things," Nappa warned.

Vegeta gave a knowing look but was firm in his stance.

"As long as _they_ don't get in our way, everything will be fine."


	3. Chapter 2: Bunny

**Chapter 2: Bunny**

Trunks skulked into the room, his head hanging low and shoulders slumped. A woman sat at the seat of a computer, keys click-clacking with every tap of a key. Trunks gaped at the back of her head, waiting to see if she would notice his presence. When she didn't react, he gave an exasperated moan. She twirled around with a gasp, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Trunks, sweetie!" She rose with haste and approached, falling to her knees before him. "Oh, I didn't even hear you come in!"

Trunks sighed once more. She frowned, tenderly cupping his small face in her hands.

"What happened? You look upset."

"Mama…" Trunks murmured. His eyes were glassy though he refused to cry.

"Is it Daddy again?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she pulled him in close and hugged him. "I don't understand that man, honestly. I can understand with me—but _his own son_…"

"Mama, does Papa not want me?" Trunks asked. His lower lip quivered. "Is he ashamed of me?"

His mother pulled away from him. She gripped him firmly by the shoulders, her expression stern. "He's not. Your father doesn't know how to express his feelings. Saiyans are…well…"she trailed off uncertain how to put her thoughts into words.

"Why does he ignore me?" Trunks could no longer stop the tears from falling. His mother gave him a pained look, wiping gently at his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Trunks, no matter what your father does or what anyone says, never _ever_ think for a moment that you aren't wanted or loved. Understand?"

Trunks remained silent, staring at his feet through misted eyes. He gave a slight nod.

There came the abrupt swoosh of a sliding door.

"Lady Bulma," an armour-clad woman appeared. "The conference will begin any minute now."

Trunks' mother nodded affirmably, allowing the woman to excuse herself. Bulma gave Trunks a little pat on the head before she stood to gather some things. She gave herself a look in the mirror as she fussed with her hair which extended just past her shoulders into blue-green waves.

"Well, I best get going. What do you think, Trunks— does your mom look pretty?"

Trunks gave a tiny smile, extending his arm out to give her a "thumbs up".

Feeling finally satisfied she bent over, pecking him on the cheek (though she didn't see him screw up his face and wipe it away) and proceeded to the door.

"Take care and don't get into trouble."

Trunks waved at her, but he didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Finally free from the guarded eyes around him, Trunks decided he wanted an escape. He discarded his princely armour on the ground, settling for the comfort of his favourite green gi. Once the way was clear, he tiptoed through desolate corridors, and escaped the confines of the fortress. He stalked the grounds in search of his only friend. The boy's family lived in separate quarters of the grand compound, an area reserved squarely for the lower-class warriors. As Trunks happened upon the familiar row of rock-carved dwellings, he recognized the tall elder son of the household, Daikon. He knew that Daikon, like his friend, often went by an Earth name—Gohan. It was rarely spoken about, as it was a shame to disclose inter-marriage; that either son was a half-human Earthling. What made the boys so willing to be different from other hybrid Saiyans was their courageous father, Kakarot, who refused to be ashamed.<p>

Trunks' own mother was an Earthling too. Thanks to her, he inherited pale purple hair unlike the usual black of a full-blooded Saiyan. It was the kingdom's scandalous non-secret secret that their own king was engaged in hypocrisy at its finest by marrying an Earthling. But none dare question it. Trunks was young and never understood. What he did know all too well was the feeling of judging eyes wherever he went as both his father's pride and shame. The only one who seemed to see Trunks as he was was his best friend. To most, the boy was known as "Taro"; to him he was simply "Goten".

"I'm back!" There came the cheerful, high-pitched voice of the young boy, a massive pile of lumber over his shoulder. He stopped at the door where Daikon stood, and dropped the pile to the ground. Daikon smiled, greeting him. He rubbed a hand through his little brother's hair teasingly before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Goten shouted after him.

"I have to report to the base camp for active duty. See you tonight." He waved and Goten waved back, and then he was gone.

Trunks grinned.

"Goten!"

Goten looked around. "Trunks? Is that you? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Trunks said in a loud whisper. He hid among some ferns, trying to avoid attention from others that may pass. Once Goten finally saw, he ran forth and ducked, crawling to his side.

"Oh, hi. I was helping Mother gather firewood."

Trunks smirked, "Are you done? Let's go play."

Goten nodded eagerly. "Okay."

Instantly, the two boys took off, soaring high into the air. They found themselves a lonely field behind the cement ruins of old Tuffle buildings. They busied themselves with mild chatter and several rounds of play fighting. As usual, Trunks won (often by using his cleverness to trick the naïve and good-natured Goten). Though these activities were fun, the pair quickly grew bored. They sat with their faces buried in their hands, cross-legged, brainstorming with little success new activities. At last, a grin came to Trunks' face.

"Hey! Let's go to Earth!"

Goten frowned. "Earth? Oh, I don't know, Trunks..."

Goten was weary of the idea. Earth had once been under the rule of Goten's late grandfather, the Ox King. His mother, a princess and daughter of the Ox King, was exiled for her Saiyan marriage. As such, Goten was prohibited from being there himself. Nonetheless, the boys, set on adventure, would visit Earth in secret; they liked to show off their supernatural athleticism to the Earthlings, flying, throwing ki blasts and moving at high speeds. To the children it was hilarious to see Earthlings' terrified reactions and they would marvel at their relative frailty. But the last time they had dared to visit, they created too much of a disturbance. As such, the boys were scolded by their families.

"Aw, come on. If we're careful, no one will even notice," Trunks said insistently.

Goten didn't respond, but he still seemed uncertain.

"Ok, fine." Trunks sighed. "If anything happens I'll take full responsibility."

Goten beamed. "Promise?"

Trunks gave a definite nod. With that the boys were off again, nearing one of the many Saiyan base camps. Knowing the precise ins and outs of the guards on duty, they were quietly able to find a row of abandoned space pods. They pushed one through the dirt until they found an empty clearing. They hopped in with Trunks at the controls. In a flash, the boys were hurdling through space until they neared the planet, a ball of brilliant blues and green. They zoomed straight forward twirling through Earth's atmosphere.

"Ack!"

The pod came to land with an awkward slump. Trunks apologized for his shaky landing as Goten shook his head, stumbling out dizzily. With both feet on the ground, they noticed they were in a wooded area. They admired the lush grass, fluttering butterflies, leaping squirrels and deer, all complimented by the vast blue sky.

"Wah! Amazing!" Goten breathed.

"Yeah, it's nothing like home," Trunks said, recalling the enduring red haze of their planet's atmosphere. "Why would our mothers ever leave a place like this?"

Once over their amazement, they continued to play. First was a game of tag through the forest. Then they played around the lake, skidding stones across its shallow waters and chasing ducks. Soon they found themselves on the ground, laughing until tears fell.

"Hey, Goten," Trunks said after catching his breath, sitting up. "Why don't we play Hide-And-Seek?"

Goten pouted. "Only if _you_ hide this time. When I hide you always look."

Trunks shook his head adamantly. "Do not! You just pick bad hiding places."

"I saw you! You had your fingers open—like this," Goten preceded to demonstrate with his hands over his eyes, imitating Trunks looking through his fingers.

"Okay, fine. I won't look. See, I'll even turn around," Trunks turned his back to Goten. "And I'll count to ten."

Goten leaped to his feet, set to run. "Fifteen! And promise you won't peek!"

"_Promise_," Trunks shouted, waving his hand dismissively. "So I'm counting now! 1…2…"

"Okay—Hiding."

Trunks sighed, not even bothering to count past 8 when he opened his eyes. He spun around, scanning the area for his friend. He hovered into the air, trying to get a broader view. Still he saw nothing. He decided to look on foot, scurrying between trees, and parting blades of grass. Short of giving up, Trunks happened upon a particularly dense strip of forest.

"Wow. This is such a good spot. I wonder if he's here."

He marched through the thicket, parting more grass, revealing a hedge of stone covered in moss and an overgrowth of leaves, twigs and fallen branches. The limbs of the trees, donned an overhang of foliage like a canopy of green, gold and brown. It was the perfect place.

But there was no sign of Goten.

"Ugh, where is he?" Trunks folded his arms, despairingly collapsing onto a mound of dirt. "Well, I guess I could hide here after. He'd never find me for sure."

"_Cha-la, head-cha-la…nana-na la-la-la-laaa,"_

Trunks' ears peaked, hearing a voice emanating through the bushes. He wondered if it was Goten, though the voice sounded softer. He bounded towards it, his hands pulling at the branches. In the distance was an open meadow. Trunks craned his neck slightly. The singing was clearer than ever.

"_Fighting evil by moonlight…winning love by daylight …"_

The person skipped into full view. It was a girl like none he had ever known on his planet, girls with hair that was a rich black, simple and wild. No. Unlike them, hers were intricately-styled pigtails of cotton candy pink, delicately suspended by two cone-shaped buns. She was small and graceful, her arms and legs slender as opposed to stocky and robust. As she strolled on, taking in the scenery, she smiled with an air that was mild rather than aggressive. She bent over and picked at a single flower, adding them to the cluster already in her hand. She pressed them against her nose and sniffed. Trunks felt a mild blush creep to his face. She was like nothing…_nothing_ he had ever witnessed.

The girl leapt to her feet and circled around suddenly. She seemed to be making her way towards the bushes, towards him. Trunks scrambled nervously. His back against a large tree, he ducked, trying with great effort to disguise himself between the leaves and branches. He held his breath, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited. Minutes seemed to pass. There was a deafening silence, save for the occasional call of a bird. Trunks opened his eyes, cocking his head forward to peer about. He gave a small sigh, feeling relieved—until he heard the rustling of grass. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as out of the blue, a branch snapped. Tumbling to the ground in front of him was the girl. A shower of flowers, the ones she had been holding, danced around them.

"Ow! I tripped," she whined agitatedly. The girl rubbed her head tenderly as she lifted herself to her knees. Trunks stared confusedly. Seeming to feel his eyes on her, she turned and stared back, recoiling with surprise. She gasped. "Someone's here? Oh, h_ow embarrassing_."

For a moment, Trunks was silent. The seemingly graceful girl was a total klutz. She sat looking flustered: the big red bow of her blue sailor uniform lopsided, her face speckled with dirt and her once perfect tresses now tangled with leaves and twigs. After finally realising what happened, Trunks snickered loudly. She didn't seem so amused.

"It's not funny, I could be hurt!" she cried, giving him a reproachful glare.

"But you're _not,_" Trunks sneered bemusedly. She rolled her eyes at him.

"What are you doing anyway? Are you lost or something?" she demanded. They were in a very secluded part of the woods. "Where's your mama? Or daddy?"

Trunks thought for a moment. He was just a little kid, and so was she. But he was no average kid. He was a prince_ — a Saiyan prince. _

"I ran away," he answered smugly, crossing his arms.

"Really?" The girl looked amazed. Not taking care about dirtying her clothes in the grass and soil, she shuffled closer.

Trunks gave a single nod.

"Well, _I'm hiding_." She winked, then pressed a finger to her lips, making a "shushing" motion.

Trunks looked around strangely, wondering who she could be hiding from. He then guiltily remembered Goten. He gulped, but decided not to pay the thought any mind.

"Oh, I'm hiding too," Trunks lied quickly. "No one will find you here. This is the best spot."

The girl bobbed her head in agreement, fiddling with the folds in her skirt. "How old are you anyway?" she asked, her voice dropping to a low whisper.

"I'm eight," Trunks whispered proudly, gesturing with all fingers on his left hand and three fingers on his right.

"Me too!" the girl exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. The two seemed to fall into a prolonged staring session, both examining the other as two children who were curious, nothing more than strangers yet desperately eager for familiarity. Trunks' eyes grew large as she leaned in closer, her face inches from his. Her eyes were dazzling, bright, like rubies. Everyone he knew had eyes of black or violet. The only exceptions were his blue eyes, like his Earthling mother. He felt the blush return.

"Er, w-what's your name?" Trunks stammered, pulling back slightly. "I'm Trunks."

The girl looked suddenly shy. "Um, I…my real name is a little embarrassing but…you can call me Chibiusa,"

"Chee-be-oo-sa," Trunks knitted his brow confusedly. "Wha?"

Her cheeks tinged pink. "My mama's nickname is _Usagi_. I'm _Chibi Usagi_. So _Chibi-usa_."

Trunks finally understood, blushing deeper in response. He watched her tiny hands as they reached out to grab his. They were soft. She rose to a standing position, gently tugging him upwards. Trunks stood shakily. She truly was little, as the tip top of her head met only at the end of his nose. She really did resemble a small bunny.

"Hey, you're all alone, right? Let's play!" Chibiusa chorused.

_Play?_ Trunks never played with girls. In fact, he rarely played with anyone other than Goten. He grinned eagerly at the thought of a new experience. Suddenly, Chibiusa's face paled and she dropped his hands violently like burning hot coals.

"You have a tail!" she shrieked, leaping back in horror.

Trunks was confused, whirling around in vain to regard his own backside. "Uh, yeah?"

"Is it real?"

"Of course it is."

"_Why_ do you have a tail?" Chibiusa squealed, her stare reflecting a mixed combination of intrigue and disgust.

"Why don't _you_ have one?" he quipped, hands on his hips. "My tail is awesome!"

"People don't have tails!" Chibiusa's brows created a deep furrow at the centre of her face; eyes squinted as though taking offence to the question. "Ordinary boys _shouldn't_ have tails."

Trunks smirked. "Well, I'm no _ordinary_ boy." He then turned, tilting his head towards an ashen log of a fallen tree that lay near to them. Chibiusa followed his line of sights, and saw it as well. She watched in a stupor as he lifted the enormous log without effort, its weight and girth enough to shame a great elephant. With a smile larger than ever, Trunks pushed through the brush, positioning himself towards the empty meadow.

He gathered his strength…

_"Hyah!" _

He threw it.

Chibiusa gasped, her mouth lulling open as the chunk of wood disappeared into the sky and landed somewhere in the distance, a faraway "thump" sound sending birds scattering and clouds of dust flying.

"Whoa! You're really, really strong!" she exclaimed.

"Yup," Trunks dusted his hands off onto his clothes before planting them on his hips once more. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them he faltered slightly noting the look of admiration in her eyes. He felt a weird lurch in his chest.

"Hey!"

Trunks averted his gaze and Chibiusa spun on her heels. Goten's head was poking through the other side of the bushes.

"G-Goten," Trunks stammered weakly.

"You were taking forever to find me so I came to find you. Why the heck are you throwing trees?"

Trunks didn't respond as Goten noticed Chibiusa. They stared confusedly at each other.

_"Small Lady! Where are you?"_ a girl's faraway voice could be heard screaming. A look of panic crossed the pink-haired girl's face.

"Uh oh—I have to go," she swerved around, breaking into a run. Throwing a glance over her shoulder, she smiled at Trunks. "Come back and play with me again, okay?"

Trunks didn't speak, watching with astonishment as Chibiusa climbed through the bushes and darted out of sight.

Goten scratched his forehead. "What kind of person is that?"

Trunks was quiet for a moment, awestruck. He gave a wide grin.

"A rabbit."


	4. Chapter 3: Monkey

**Chapter 3: Monkey**

Chibiusa lay sprawled across her bed, crayons strewn among linens, a marker in her hand gliding in smooth strokes along a crisp sheet of paper. She paused, giving it an intent look. She clutched the paper to her chest and rolled onto her back, gaping dreamily at the roof of the four-poster bed, curtains of pink and white silk draping around her.

She sighed, _"Trunks…"_

She didn't know many boys. She hadn't really thought much of them. Her thoughts were usually of ice skating and mythical creatures. She dreamed of growing up and becoming an elegant lady and marrying a handsome prince with a grand love story to rival her own parents. But that was a fantasy. She never really knew what it could really feel like to _like-like_ someone...

And then she met _him_.

Seeing him again was a chance encounter. Even though Chibiusa visited Earth more times, she didn't see that boy. _Though she hoped._

It finally happened on her third visit. As promised Trunks returned to that same hallowed spot in the woods under the canopy of leaves. She wasn't sure what it was about him she found so fascinating. He wasn't charming or princely at all. He was a weird boy, given his strange ability to fly, his wild and rebellious attitude, and the way he often liked to brag and tease her. Of course, she teased him back, elated when she successfully tricked him. He would pretend to be annoyed, but then he would burst into laughter. The way his smile would stretch wide and light up his face, the way his mischievous eyes would narrow ever so slightly, vibrant and shining like a pristine ocean, and the way he'd regard the world with cool confidence…something about all of him excited her.

The door creaked open. Peering through the crack was a tall, slender man, his deep indigo eyes gentle as it fell on her. Chibiusa crooked her head, then jumped.

"Daddy!"

"Small Lady, Diana is ready now."

"I can go to Earth, today?" Chibiusa was ready before he even answered, already on her feet and pulling on her shoes.

The King stealthily peered over her shoulder, noting her drawings left askew on the bed. "Only if you promise to behave yourself and remain in commoner form — meaning, _no magic_,"

"Okay!" The small princess gave her father a hug, before turning and dashing out the door. "Bye-bye, Daddy!"

"Have fun," he muttered, his eyes still on the paper. He reached for it and looked. It was the crude sketch of a boy with purple hair hand-in-hand with a pink haired girl, unmistakeably his daughter. The pair stood happily beneath a colourful rainbow. He saw strangely enough that the boy seemed to have a tail. Endymion blinked, scrunching up his nose, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _A boy with a tail?_

_Could it be…?_

No.

Of course not.

Endymion scoffed, placing the paper where it had been left on the bed. His daughter truly had an active imagination, he reasoned. He left her room, closing the door quietly behind him. He strolled down the elegantly designed corridor. Though he was in a pleasant mood, for some reason, he couldn't shake the image of that boy in the picture.

"Your Highness," said Sailor Venus, noting the king's presence as he rounded the corner.

"Sailor Venus," he greeted, acknowledging her.

"Small Lady just went by. She's been particularly cheerful as of late."

"Yes,' He said. 'I want you to keep an eye on her from a distance. She will be paying a visit to Earth today."

Venus smiled sweetly, giving a short nod. "I understand she's been giving Diana a lot of trouble. She's hidden from her more than a few times."

Endymion nodded, "She's always been a bit of a handful, but I know we can count on the Senshi to keep a watchful eye."

Venus smiled. "I will do my best, your Highness." She bowed, and then she added, "I wonder what she's up to?"

Endymion looked stern, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

* * *

><p>Diana was the Princess' closest friend, but even more than that she was her guardian charged with the duty of aiding and protecting her. Though she appeared to be a young girl like Chibiusa, with matching ruby eyes and small buns in her hair, she possessed the alternate form of a cat. Though most wouldn't be the wiser from first appearances, her sleek silvery tail gave way that she was no average girl.<p>

Diana was silent as she followed the Princess, her eyes downcast. Her steps were sluggish as she thought of their last few visits to Earth. Small Lady was untamed, and she loved the adventure of being on Earth. At times they would simply be playing together in the fields, but when it was time to return home the Princess would run away and avoid her. Other times the Princess indicated that she was simply going to take a look at something or that she was going to get something and come right back, just an excuse so she could embrace the freedom. It was her way. But it seemed lately it happened more often and she would offer no explanation. Diana felt hurt. She always had faith when the princess said she would be right back, she wanted to trust her words, but she would then disappear and not return for hours.

"Small Lady," Diana said in a small voice, nervously running a hand through lilac bangs. "You're not going to run off again, are you?"

The princess looked taken aback by her question. "No," she answered slowly. "I won't."

Diana frowned. She was lying to her again. It was in these moments she felt their relationship wasn't a true friendship at all. In the end, she was merely her aide. She was merely in the way.

"Small Lady," she grasped for her hand and gripped it tightly. "Are we friends?"

"Of—of course," Chibiusa stammered.

"Then tell me where you've been going." Her eyes grew watery with her pleading gaze. Chibiusa was apprehensive, biting her lip while she merely offered a blank stare. Diana continued to press on. "I know it's important—_so tell me_. I promise I won't get in the way."

"It's a secret. You have to swear you won't tell anyone," she replied. Diana nodded. The Princess exhaled deeply. 'There's someone I like,"

Diana's eyes widened. "Really? Who is it?"

"I don't know," she smiled sweetly. "But I think I want to know."

Diana looked confused, releasing the Princess' hands. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Diana. I have to go!"

Before Diana could respond, the Princess was gone. Diana sighed. Once again, abandoned. She decided she wasn't going to try and find her this time and settled on a spot under a tree for a long nap.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa took off, dashing behind tree to tree, bush to bush, racing through the large meadow until she came upon her usual hiding spot. She pushed back the leaves and crawled through. No one was there. She pouted slightly, inching towards the base of the tree and crossing her legs to sit. She moped.<p>

"Oh, he isn't here again." She folded her arms and huffed at her bangs in frustration, "Is he going to come at all today?"

No sooner than she had spoken did she feel something drop onto her head. The thing fell, then another. Eventually whatever _it_ was; _it_ was raining down on her. She looked around and realised the things were moving. She shrieked.

_Worms!_

"GROSS!" She scrambled to her feet, slapping them off. She looked up to see where it was falling from, when suddenly someone hopped from the tree branch above, twirling as they landed agilely in front of her.

"Surprise!" Trunks yelled, his hands in the air and a devilish grin on his face.

Chibiusa glowered, giving him a forceful shove. "Trunks! It was you? That was horrible!"

Trunks cackled, his arms up and feigning hurt while she pummelled furiously as his shoulders, arms and head.

"Not funny! Not funny!" Chibiusa shouted.

"But it must be if I'm laughing," Trunks teased, sticking his tongue out.

Once Chibiusa overcame Trunks' unconventional welcome, she too was laughing and responded by picking up the same worms and throwing them back at him. Soon they were chasing each other through the forest, their giggles ringing out through the trees. They were enjoying life and for that moment Chibiusa wondered if this was what her mother meant about adulthood worth waiting for. If this was what being a kid was she thought maybe she didn't want to grow up too soon after all.

The day was rapidly turning to dusk, and the pair finally gave way to relaxation at the edge of the lake, sharing stories and watching the sunset. Chibiusa looked down at her toes wiggling in the water and then ogled at their reflections. She observed the way Trunks idly waved his tail, its movements distorted in the water. She remembered how bizarre the thing was in the beginning; however, now she found his tail somehow cute. She smiled. It reminded her of Diana. She wondered perhaps if he like Diana had another form. She wondered it, but wasn't prepared to ask.

* * *

><p>"You know, you're definitely more like a monkey than a boy," Chibiusa said. "You hide in trees too."<p>

Trunks raised his eyebrows. 'Well, you're more like a rabbit than a girl.' He then held his fingers behind his head, imitating the way the buns in her hair jutted out like rabbit ears.

Chibiusa stuck her tongue out. 'Well, I'd rather look like a bunny than a _monkey_.'

Chibiusa reached out and grabbed at his tail. He jerked away instinctively. Chibiusa smirked at discovering his weakness. Trunks, suddenly defensive, reacted instantly by giving a hard tug at her rabbit-ear buns. Chibiusa let out a short yelp as he pulled too hard, causing her hair to unravel and cascade to her shoulders in a thick mass of waves and curls. Chibiusa stared blankly, her face reddening with embarrassment. Trunks stared back nervously, feeling like somehow he had gone too far. Strangely that weird lurch in his chest came again, as he watched her, observing the way her hair curled into tiny ringlets at her cheeks, accentuating her face in a way that was markedly feminine. He turned bright red.

"U-Um…" Trunks wanted to apologize, but the words wouldn't come.

Chibiusa tensed, her body suddenly aglow with her flaring white-hot aura. Something materialized in her hands, forming into what looked like a wand with a jewel encrusted heart at its end. She aimed it at him.

_"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"_

Beads of energy, twinkling like minute pink and white stars struck his face, prickling at his skin.

'Hey!' He winced, his hands covering his head as he faltered back, before finally ducking all together to avoid it. Trunks looked up and saw her gaping at her wand, then at him, a look of shock and humiliation on her face. He saw shining at the centre of her forehead a mark the shape of a crescent moon. He held out his finger shakily, pointing to it.

"Th-That—"

She didn't let him finish before she turned and ran, disappearing like a baby deer through the metre-high blades of grass.

* * *

><p>Trunks trudged through dense weeds, his footsteps heavy, his boots sodden with every step though thick mud. It was getting progressively darker, the sky's orange turning into a dark blue. He moaned, weary of searching for her, stomach growling with hunger and head throbbing. It felt like he had looked everywhere. Everywhere except… he thought for a moment, realisation hitting him. He broke into a run, gliding through the fields, levitating upwards, crawling over a cluster of rocks until he came to their original meeting spot.<p>

There was Chibiusa, her knees to her chin, hunched over and curled into a ball. Her cheeks were wet.

* * *

><p>Chibiusa brought her head up suddenly, watching him appear with hands on his hips.<p>

"Found you," Trunks exclaimed. "You know you can't hide from me here." He stomped over and sat across form her.

"Maybe I wanted you to find me," she murmured, her head bowed as she looked bashfully at her feet. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

"Heh. It didn't hurt at all," Trunks boasted. When she didn't speak, he scratched his head idly, a sheepish grin on his face. "Er, sorry for messing up your hair. You're…um…it's pretty," Trunks' face turned scarlet and he didn't look at her as he continued, "So don't be mad, okay?"

Chibiusa was stunned. Trunks didn't know what _really_ troubled her. She was ashamed because she had let her emotions get the best of her and used her powers on Earth against another. She wasn't allowed to use them that way. She risked revealing her identity. But it was true she was doubly self-conscious about her hair and appearance. No one really called her pretty. Her parents and the Senshi did regularly…but they _had_ to say it. Coming from this boy, it meant so much more. He was kind. She didn't anticipate it.

Her chest grew warm. She liked him. She _really_ liked him.

Chibiusa looked up to find he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked. She blushed deeper noticing his serious expression.

"You're not like the other Earthlings," he asked suddenly. "Where are you really from?"

Chibiusa felt her heart reel in her chest. _He figured it out._ She wondered for a moment if she should tell the truth. Would he understand? After all, if his tail and strength were of any indication, he wasn't an average Earthling either. Furthermore, he was her friend. In spite of royal protocol, he deserved to know.

"Can you keep a secret?" Chibiusa whispered.

Trunks bobbed his purple head. He leaned in close to her. "Uh huh—tell me."

Chibiusa averted her gaze upwards then pointed at the bright, brilliantly shining orb now visible in the blackened sky, her home—the Moon.

"That's where I'm from."

Trunks followed her arm to see. Chibiusa watched as he stared in a daze: his lips parted, transfixed with the Full Moon's steady glow reflecting in his irises. Chibiusa knitted her brows, slightly puzzled because he wasn't looking away. Something seemed off.

"Trunks?"

His body, silhouetted by the moonlight, tensed; his muscled chest and limbs pulsated. His light blue eyes burned red until it glazed over, disappearing into the whites of his eyes. His mouth drew back into a sneer, revealing razor-sharp canines. Chibiusa scampered back, her eyes wide as a deep growl escaped his lips. At last, Trunks' muscles swelled until his clothes tore at its seams, coarse brown hair sprouting and covering his entire body. The once small boy now stood as a fearsome 20-foot tall beast.

He threw back his head, his arms beat at his chest and he let out a deafening roar.

Chibiusa gave way to a blood-curdling scream.

_"A MONKEY?!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authour's Note: So just to clarify, Chibiusa is not a Sailor Senshi in this story but can use some of her Senshi powers. When she summons her powers, the moon princess mark appears. :)<br>_**


	5. Chapter 4: Moon Pride

**Chapter 4: Moon Pride  
><strong>

The newly transformed giant ape thrashed about, his hairy arms flinging around wildly like the wrecking ball of a crane, trees hurdling to the ground and piles of earth crumbling in his wake. He lowered his eyes, blood-red and murderous as they regarded the pint-sized, pink-haired girl. Chibiusa squeaked and bolted through the woods wasting no time at making her escape. Nevertheless, her tiny legs struggled to outrun the ape's sweeping movements. Without warning, he spat out a great fireball, near singeing strands of her hair as she leapt and dived into a ditch. Her body shook furiously, tears dotting her eyes.

_She was going to die._

What followed happened instantly—a beautiful woman sprang forth, her sheet of golden hair whirling behind her as she charged courageously at the beast, sword in hand. She brought it down with a single swipe. The ape gave an indignant howl. Chibiusa watched with horror, too shocked to speak as Sailor Venus subsequently landed unflinchingly to her feet. Venus turned hastily and pulled Chibiusa out from the ditch.

"V-Venus," Chibiusa murmured seeing in her hand the Sword of the Silver Crystal. "You killed him?"

Venus was stone-faced as she knelt beside her, her eyes still on the monster. The ape was suspended for the slightest moment in midair before he began to fall, his body shrinking speedily and hair receding before finally, he returned to his original form.

"You didn't—you couldn't—Venus? _Venus?_" Though Chibiusa began to wail, Venus refused to answer her. 'Please tell me—what did you _do_?'

Trunks' body landed on the ground with a dull thud. He lay in the dirt— bare, still, motionless...

"Trunks?" Chibiusa squealed frantically. _"Trunks!"_

"We have to get out of here—now," Venus said at last. She snatched the princess up by her waist, indifferent to her screaming and squirming as she ran and disappeared like an apparition in the night.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was still as the smoke cleared. The large dome opening of the space ship slid back and the two men rose outward. They were met by two sailor-suited soldiers: one particularly tall, her face framed by a short pixie haircut, the other's hair medium-length waves of aquamarine. The two men followed as the women led them across the drawbridge over the Sea of Serenity, through the gates and into the Crystal Palace.<p>

Guards and servants stopped in mid-motion to observe them. While the men walked they felt the looks of contempt on them, cast from all directions. Nonetheless, it didn't faze them, particularly the gruff, shorter one. He held his head up high, his tail thrashing with every defiant step and weighty cape catching the wind. Once they finally met the inner chambers, the two women entered in first.

Sitting in her throne was the Queen, her face pale and mussed with unease. On either side of her were the inner Senshi.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune," the Queen said in a solemn tone.

"The King of Vegeta has arrived, your Highness," announced Uranus, giving a deep bow.

"He may enter," the Queen answered, her hands gripped anxiously at her chair handles.

Uranus and Neptune nodded sharply, unfurling their hands as the Saiyan king entered, behind him, his bald-headed right-hand man.

"King Vegeta, General Nappa," Serenity greeted shortly, visibly shaking as her eyes bore into the eyes of the dark-haired man whose face looked as lethal as hers. "It's been a while."

Vegeta looked unimpressed as his eyes darted from each Sailor Senshi before resting on the Queen.

"Well, well, Serenity. I see you still have your…_security…_at hand." He sneered with a great hint of cynicism.

The Queen frowned. "They never leave my side, Vegeta. I'm sure this is something of which even you must be aware."

Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms contemptuously. Nappa dittoed him, a derisive but dim-witted grin on his face.

"Don't be a stranger. Have a seat," Serenity offered coolly, gesturing towards an open armchair across from her. Vegeta gave it a critical glance before taking a seat in it. They sat in a lingering silence, none seeming to be in the mood for any exchange of words. Serenity cleared her throat and broke the silence.

"Well, you wish to speak on the events of last week? Perhaps you've considered a suitable course of action?"

"Ha!" Vegeta leered. "You already know where I stand. What were you expecting otherwise? An apology?"

"An apology for the _near death_ of my daughter, our kingdom's princess and heir, would be _quite _a welcome gesture, Vegeta,"

"Never!" the king spat. "Your half-wit child is to blame for foolishly daring to cross _my_ son, the Saiyan Prince, heir to _our_ kingdom — on the night of a _full moon_, no less."

Serenity breathed in deeply, fighting to withhold her rage and maintain her calm. "I think it best not to stoop to name-calling, don't you think? I haven't an idea how they met, on _Earth_ of all places. The greatest mistake the Princess ever made was crossing paths with your _precious heir_, but to say the incident is entirely her fault is unfair—and utterly outrageous."

"What is _outrageous_ to me is the fact that my son has been _robbed of his pride_—his tail cut off recklessly—at the hands of your guard. To add further insult, he was left to lie naked, cast aside as though he were trash! It's a despicable affront to his honour, to his very core as a Saiyan and his dignity as the Prince!"

"Please don't exaggerate. Once alerted, he was tended to by Endymion's Four Earthly Generals. By no means abandoned," Serenity retorted, reeling with anger. "As meaningful as his tail might be, you _cannot_ excuse the fact that he was _out of control_ and would have _murdered_ my child! For that I can not pretend to extend remorse to your son for a course of action that was necessary."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "The time has passed for sympathy and pittance from the likes of you. I demand compensation."

"Compensation? You can't be serious!" Serenity clutched at her gown with rigid fists. "How dare you make such a request in light of this situation?"

"So you refuse?"

"Absolutely! I absolutely refuse!"

"Well so be it then," Vegeta drew back his seat, coming to a sudden stand. "The deal is off. Our empires will no longer continue amicable relations with each other."

"I wished for it to not come to this," Serenity gave a resigned sigh.

"If it must be so, then it must be so."

"I pray henceforth that our people never cross paths."

"_Do pray_," Vegeta jeered. "Good day to you." His final farewell dripped of false sincerity.

"And _you_." Serenity's eyes narrowed. "I will have the Senshi escort you out."

Vegeta glowered at her one last time before lashing his cape boldly and turning his head. "_No need_." He beckoned Nappa to follow, and the two were out the door — gone.

* * *

><p>Lady Bulma sat stiffly, a small teacup rattling in her jittery hands.<p>

"Would you like more tea?" asked a woman, her dark eyes round with concern.

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, looking as the woman placed the teapot on the table, before seating herself across from her.

The small house was silent as they were the only present, and neither seemed eager to speak again first. At last, Chi-Chi took the chance.

"Goten… told me what happened," She began, cautious in her tone.

"I don't believe it," Bulma uttered as though she'd only been waiting for Chi-Chi's opening. "Trunks was going to Earth for a while, at least three or four times. How could I not notice?"

"Well, Goten was with him one of the times. Know that I certainly punished him for his disobedience. I ask that the Crown will not hold it against him or our family."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bulma said, looking offended. "This isn't Goten's fault. I know my son is to blame. He's a bright boy but he's always been trouble," she noticed Chi-Chi's face was flushed as though she had stopped breathing. Bulma placed down the cup, and reached for her hands. "Really, _don't worry_. I won't tell the King a word about Goten."

Chi-Chi nodded feebly, the colour slowly returning to her face. "Thank-you."

Bulma sighed, patting her hand tenderly. "You know you're my only friend in this kingdom. So…" she trailed off, her expression looking sad.

"How is the Prince doing?" Chi-Chi asked, uneasily shifting focus.

"Better," Bulma smiled slightly. "The trauma from the fall was serious. He hit his head so he doesn't remember anything that happened. Of course, either way while he's in that—_state_—he won't know what he's doing. I'm not sure if any of it is a good or a bad thing."

"Oh dear. I hope to never see a day when my boys turn into—well rumour has it, it's quite frightening."

Bulma gave a short nod. "I too hoped to never see it happen. The moons never show on this planet. And who knew the reversal was simply cutting off the tail? But he's completely traumatized. All he knows is that he has no tail all of a sudden and he won't…he won't stop crying."

Chi-Chi made a pout. "Goten's been upset also. He didn't want to tell me anything at first since he feared getting in trouble. But hearing the news about his friend has made him quite forthcoming, though sad."

"I'm worried about Trunks' future. Will the other Saiyans treat him badly now that he's even less like them? At least your boys still look—with the hair," Bulma lowered her head as she looked into her lap. For a moment, another awkward silence followed. Bulma tensely reached for her cup and took a sip from its remaining contents.

"More tea?" Chi-Chi asked, again reaching for the teapot. Bulma sighed again and nodded, this time accepting the offer.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma said, watching idily as she poured. "I'm grateful to your son. Trunks doesn't recall ever meeting the Moon Princess at all, but thanks to Goten I now understand how it happened. I did some research. Interestingly enough, her father is the Earth's king as well."

Chi-Chi's face hardened and she cringed, jerking the teapot abruptly.

"Chi-Chi! Be careful!" Bulma shrieked, barely missing a minute splash of the blistering hot liquid.

"S-Sorry!" Chi-Chi stammered. She bolted upright and clunked the pot on the table.

"What is it? You look like you saw a ghost," Bulma asked, raising her eyebrows.

Chi-Chi looked lost in thought but she forced a smile. "It's... nothing."

* * *

><p>Endymion brought the door to a close, his eyes downcast. Still gripping onto its handle, he lifted a weary hand to his brow, before running it through his dark hair. His wife rose hastily from her seat, her hands clutched together. She gave him an expectant stare. Endymion raised his head to her. He was stern for a moment, but next his lips formed a small grin.<p>

"She's asleep," he said.

Serenity looked mildly relieved. "I see," She calmly strode to her chair and slouched into it. Endymion crossed the hallway and sat beside her. The two had been in the Palace's infirmary for hours, though their daughter had been inpatient there for days. It felt they could finally breath easier.

Serenity turned to him, "Do you think she'll make it through the night?"

Endymion nodded. "Since contacting Helios I believe her nightmares will cease, eventually. His spells are powerful."

"The Saiyans…though they are real people, they're really like things of nightmares," Serenity shuddered. "I don't want her to be afraid for the rest of her life because of that incident."

"She's strong," Endymion said, bringing his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Like her mother. She'll make it through. I'm sure of it." He then kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I trust your word. Your intuition has always been sharp. After all, you wisely sent Venus—_and_ with the Sword of the Silver Crystal. I could only imagine how things would've turned out if she weren't..." She wiped a tear.

"I want to know how she met him. What are the chances, really?" Endymion began to gape distractedly recalling the Princess' drawing of the purple-haired boy with the tail.

"An ill-fated meeting, certainly. _Beastly_ creatures they are," Serenity grumbled, recalling her earlier meeting with King Vegeta. She imagined a miniature-sized Vegeta bullying her daughter. Her frown deepened. "It's my fault for not realising the brutality of the Saiyans sooner—the Senshi were right about ceasing relations. I should have never doubted them."

"Now, don't be hard on yourself. There was no way of knowing any of this would happen. And we needed them for trade, of course."

"It's not just that, Endymion," Serenity regarded him with sad eyes. "Your sister...'

Endymion quickly avoided her gaze; he scowled, and deep lines formed around his mouth. "That's all in the past. What matters now is my current family, wife and daughter, and my duty to Earth and the Moon."

Serenity knitted her brows. "Is it really alright that it turns out like this?"

"There isn't a choice, is there? Vegeta's a planet of basic apes. They're strong and rapidly becoming advanced, but they're still soulless barbarians."

"It cannot be helped," Serenity muttered in agreement. "We need to keep away from them at all costs. We must also be careful in sending our daughter to Earth unattended. It seems Diana cannot control her."

"Then it's decided." Endymion pulled her in close. "Don't worry about the Princess. Because of the spell those memories of it—_of that boy_—are no more. She will rest peacefully. She will be back to herself again."

Serenity beamed. "I'm glad."


	6. Chapter 5: Day of Destiny

**Chapter 5: Day of Destiny**

It was a serene morning at the kingdom of the Silver Millennium. The four Sailor Senshi stood leisurely at the large pillars of the palace entrance. They watched as a slight, fair-skinned woman with black hair and a purple skirted sailor uniform exited from the castle gates with a young man behind her. It was Sailor Saturn. She exchanged a knowing look with the other Senshi as she passed. The man held his head low, looking gloomy. The pair walked until they disappeared across the bridge.

Sailor Jupiter gave a bemused glance at the others. "Another inquiry?"

"Our Small Lady is quite popular." said Venus. "The fourth one this week."

"Well she is of that age now," noted Mercury. "And she's growing quite well—beautifully, might I add."

"Ah, indeed she is. Though I feel she isn't quite ready yet," said Mars, brushing a hand through the bangs in her hair.

"Agreed. She is still so young at 16. Why rush to grow up?" Jupiter said giving a nod.

"Well, it isn't our choice to make," said Venus. "It's hers."

The Senshi watched again as this time King Endymion exited the palace, followed by Queen Serenity. Serenity waved kindly at the Senshi who all bowed and curtseyed politely. Endymion then left, presumably to Earth for his morning duties there while Serenity returned inside.

Mars glanced back at the others. "Endymion doesn't look too eager to send his daughter off does he?"

"Do you think he'll really marry off his only child so soon?" wondered Mercury.

"He knows she's too young," Venus said. "But I hear Helios might be a good contender in the future."

"Helios? The priest?" Jupiter's eyes widened. "He's interested in the Princess?"

Venus gave a small smile. "He is, but the question is, are those feelings returned?"

Mercury stroked her chin. "Well, I guess we'll know the answers soon. Tonight is the ball."

* * *

><p>The young man was perched on the crook of a cliff overlooking the city. His chin was nestled in the palm of his hand. He watched in a daze, letting out a drawn-out sigh. There was a rustle of wind then a shadow of another washed over him. Still, he didn't bother to look up to see his guest.<p>

"Trunks! There you are," the person shouted as he landed. He walked over to Trunks and knelt beside him. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?"

Trunks slowly twisted his head, a faraway look in his eyes. "Oh, you're here, Goten?"

Goten frowned. "Of course I am. I _only_ flew _across town_ looking for you. What's up with you?"

Trunks sighed again, not looking at him but in the distance. "Romana…"

Goten grimaced, scrunching up his nose. "Romana? Isn't that the General's daughter?"

Trunks gave a weak nod.

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You're not over her yet?"

Trunks shook his head slowly. Romana was an attractive girl with shining dark eyes and gleaming black hair razor-cut into a chin-length bob. She was strong, sassy and proud, a reflection of her position as a high-rank Saiyan. Trunks had been pining over the girl for the last year and in spite of his royal status and multiple attempts to woe her; she wasn't the least bit interested in returning his feelings. Now, she was dating another. As such, Trunks was in a foul mood for days and Goten was tired of it.

"Ugh," Goten folded his arms. "I don't even know why you try with that girl. Her attitude is terrible."

Trunks' shot him a glare. "There's nothing wrong with her. That's how high-rank girls are. I don't expect _you_ to understand,"

"What's there to understand?" Goten retorted. "She's _just _one girl. One girl who _isn't interested in you_. You need to move on."

Trunks turned his head away further, ignoring his friend in retaliation. Goten leered at him.

"Trunks," He called, but Trunks would not relent. Goten groaned, averting his gaze to the sky. It was the usual red colour, sprinkled with white and purple clouds. He wondered what could change the monotony of their current lives. What could possibly be distraction enough for his chronically miserable friend? He grinned. "Hey," Goten on his hands and knees crawled close to him. "Trunks—let's go to Earth."

Trunks snapped his head around to look at him. His neck made an audible "crack".

"Earth?"

"Yeah, let's go," Goten repeated.

Trunks was stunned to silence. He hadn't been to the planet since his childhood. Even the sound of the name felt foreign.

Goten pressed. "Look, it's been a long time. You used to like it. So why don't we just go for a bit, have some fun like old times?"

Trunks sighed. "Old times, you say? What was that like?" He really couldn't remember those times. He knew he was at least seven or eight years old the last time he had been there. But why he never really went back, he wasn't sure. What he knew was the thought of Earth itself always left an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "Er, Goten, aren't you exiled from Earth?" Trunks reminded him. He wondered to himself if perhaps that's why they stopped going back.

Goten frowned, "Don't use that excuse. It never stopped us back then. It's not like anyone knows who I am anyway,"

Trunks was still hesitant.

"You can visit your grandparents at least." Goten added. "So let's do it. _Let's go_."

Trunks' ears peaked at "grandparents". It had been a long time since he had seen them. He recalled that they were friendly, and he always enjoyed his visits with them. He felt some motivation arise.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The lazy morning gave way to afternoon and the palace was alive with chatter and excitements for all were readying themselves for a great feast. That night was to be King Endymion's annual masquerade party in the Golden Kingdom on Earth, a vast territory that included many cities and towns. Though it was a yearly occurrence, this one was unique as Helios was a special guest of honour. He offered to host the party in his town of Elysion so that he may impress the Princess. Though it was true that she was too young to marry, a fact that was not lost on the King, Endymion wanted at least to grant his favoured of all suitors the opportunity to win her heart so that in two years when she was 18 they may be wed.<p>

Queen Serenity looked up as King Endymion entered the dressing room. He wore a midnight black tuxedo, complete with a sleek top hat.

"So how do I look?" he asked, giving a sly smirk. Over his eyes was an ominous white mask.

Serenity looked at him strangely before giving way to a laughing fit. "And what kind of look is this?" She snorted.

Endymion spun in place as he posed comically for his wife, black and red cape whirling about him.

"I am," he swished his cape with one hand and tilted the front of his hat with the other. "—Tuxedo Kamen!" He announced valiantly. Serenity giggled even harder, clapping her hands as though she were role-playing an avid fan.

"Wow! What an... _intriguing_ concept for a hero," she teased.

Endymion stroked his chin thoughtfully sensing sarcasm. "Hmm, is it that bad?"

At that moment the great double doors opened, and two young ladies entered. Small Lady Serenity was dressed prettily in a pale pink lace dress; her hair accented with ivory pearls and coifed into ringlets that hung freely at her waist. Behind her was Diana, who was dressed in a short puffy gown of deep violet. The King and Queen gaped in awe.

"Wow, beautiful," remarked Serenity, who strode over to clutch her daughters hands, then Diana's. Small Lady gave a frail smile as her father approached as well.

"Gorgeous—everyday looking more and more like her mother," he remarked, kissing her gently on the forehead, and then the Queen's. The Princess blushed as she stared down at her feet.

"Daddy…"

Endymion gave her a wink then made for the doors. "Well I must get going. I will see you tonight?"

The Princess nodded. "I'll be there." She looked at the Queen. "You'll be there too, right Mother?"

The Queen shook her head. "Well, not this time it seems. I have a pressing meeting with the Emperor of Kanassa. Seems they're interested in forging some alliances," She frowned.

Endymion gave a knowing glance, before heading out and the large double-doors shut audibly behind him. Small Lady sighed. She looked sternly at her mother as though she had been waiting for a while to speak in confidence. The Queen noticed and offered a cautious smile.

"What's the matter, Small Lady?"

The Princess sighed for a second time. "Mother, do you think I'm ready to meet him?"

The Queen cupped her face in her hands, "Do you feel you are not?"

"I don't know," She said truthfully. "I recall meeting him once before though it was years ago. I've always associated him with peaceful dreams and happiness."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Then who could be more fitting than the one who makes you happy?"

"That's what I told her—and he's really handsome! And charming! Close to perfection if it were to exist! I don't know what she's so worried about." Diana said suddenly. "Don't you think she should just accept fate, your Highness?"

The Queen smiled. "I guess only time will tell what is our Princess' fate." She regarded the Princess who ogled at her in return, mesmerized by her wise words.

It was true, the Princess realised. Tonight was the night; she would decide what her fate would be.

* * *

><p>Trunks and Goten arrived in the bustling metropolis of West City. The pair had secretly mastered the new technique of <em>Instant Transmission<em>, which allowed them to travel between worlds without a spaceship. This was convenient given Trunks' continued inability to properly land one. They walked calmly through the streets until they came upon the large gated fortress at the city's core—the Briefs' estate, _Capsule Castle_—the home of Trunks' estranged grandparents. They looked upon the grand property with wonder, its towers reaching beyond the eye's view, shrouded in a flurry of clouds. It was as breath-taking now as it was back then.

"Whoa, you're so lucky you're still able to see your Earth family," Goten remarked in awe as Trunks pressed at the gate's buzzer. Lord Briefs, Trunks' mother's father, was highly revered on Earth for his technological genius. As such, he was able to amass a great amount of wealth and property.

Trunks remained silent as someone approached the gate. Appearing into view was a kind, flighty-seeming woman, her eyes squinted with glee and hair pinned into golden curls. She gasped at the sight of the boys.

"Oh my! Tranks? Is that you?"

The woman fumbled for a bit with the lock before successfully opening the gate. Trunks blushed with embarrassment. Goten was trying with great effort to stifle a laugh.

"It's _Trunks_, Grandma."

"_Trunks_, of course," She plunged forward and gave him a great hug. "Come in, Come in," She noticed Goten standing helpless at his side and so she extended a hug to him as well. "Oh and you too! Tranks' little friend—I remember you."

While smothered in a tight embrace, Goten grinned wryly at Trunks. "_Tranks'_ grandmother is wonderful. Glad to see her again. Glad to know she _remembers_." He murmured. Trunks shot him a glare.

"Oh, well aren't you sweet?" The kind but naïve Lady Briefs giggled as they parted.

They entered the castle, passing through hallways with story-high ceilings and gaping windows until they came to a great hall. Seated there was a light-haired man, his forehead forming creases as he peered at his newspaper with great focus.

"Honey, look! Visitors!" Lady Briefs exclaimed eagerly. Lord Briefs looked up, crows-feet wrinkles forming at his eyes as his cheeks rounded into a smile. The smile itself was mostly hidden under his thick moustache.

"My boys— what a surprise!" He said happily, a cigarette in his mouth bobbing as he spoke. He stood with outstretched hands, beckoning them over for a hug. "Well, whatchya waitin' for? C'mere!"

The two boys awkwardly stumbled over to the short man, each offering him a hug yet trying with great effort to avoid being poked by the butt-end of the cigarette. In no time, Trunks and Goten were helped to a platter of desserts. They ate excitedly, finally reminded of what it was they loved so much about Capsule Castle so many years ago. Both Lord and Lady Briefs sat at the head of the table watching on curiously. Lady Briefs was keen to chat with them.

"Oh, dear. It's so good to see you. How long has it been, dear? Five years?"

Trunks half-glanced, answering between bites of cake. "Eight,"

"Oh my—how time flies," the Lady said wistfully, her eyes starry. "_Eight whole years_? Really?"

Lord Briefs seemed to have a more scrutinizing look as he drew the cigarette from his mouth and held it between his fingers. "Hey didn't you used to have one of those—" he looked from Trunks and indicated towards Goten's backside with the cigarette, "—ya know."

Trunks gagged. He reached desperately for a glass of water.

The Lady gave a harrowing glance at her husband. "Honey, he lost it, remember. There was—" her voice lowered to a whisper, "the _thing_…"

The Lord clapped a hand over his mouth, his voice also a whisper. "Oh—_oh_, you're right! Whoops."

Trunks, finally recovered from his choking incident, gave them a probing stare. He never did fully understand how he lost his tail. But somehow, worlds away, _they _knew?

"Oh, hey—these cookies—these cookies are delicious, huh?" Goten said suddenly, grabbing another handful and directing an awkward glance at Trunks. Trunks didn't respond.

"I heard your mother had a daughter. How is she—er—Bra, was her name?" The Lady asked, shifting the subject.

Goten knitted his brows. "I thought it was Bulla?"

Trunks groaned, decidedly taking another sip of his water. "Er, it's Bulla, Grandma. She's three now."  
>It wasn't clear if she heard him, as she continued to sigh dreamily. "Yes, Bra. Such a lovely name."<p>

"She's not the sharpest tool in the shed is she?" Goten muttered.

Trunks mustered a glare, though he was clearly embarrassed. "Shut up, Goten."

Another half hour passed and the Lady continued to talk as the Lord, unbothered, busied himself with his paper. The boys endured it, too consumed with consuming their weight in candy to allow it to trouble them. Trunks finally growing bored, idly glanced about the room. His eyes were drawn to a leaflet lay askew on the counter. On it was the illustration of a majestic building propped by six stone pillars. Suspended above it was a golden crescent moon. Perhaps, Trunks had been staring too intently for Goten also seemed to notice.

"What's that?" Goten wondered aloud. Trunks wrenched his eyes away from the paper, startled by Goten's voice.

"Ah, it's a notice about the Elysion Masquerade Ball," the Lady gushed cheerfully.

"Eh," snorted the Lord, adjusting his eyeglasses. "We get those things every year. We don't even go anymore."

"Why not?" Goten seemed truly curious, while Trunks only adopted a blank stare.

"Well, we're old now. It's for the kids these days," The Lady answered. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up and her mouth drew into a large grin. "Say, why don't you boys go? The girls would be delighted to meet fine boys like you. And there'll be a lot of tasty food too."

Trunks shook his head, but Goten was alert, his tail wagging excitedly. He gripped roughly onto Trunks shoulder and tilted into him.

"_Ow—what the heck, Goten?"_

"This is it! _This_ is the moment. We have to go."

Trunks' eyes bulged. "You're kidding?"

"Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity to find some hotter, nicer chick so you can get over what's-her-face," Goten's grin seemed to envelop his entire face, "And _food_, Trunks—_imagine the food._"

"Uh, we just ate though," Trunks' body tensed, not feeling the least bit enthusiastic over the idea. "And a _masquerade ball_ sounds kind of boring and stupid,"

The Lady seemed to overhear only Goten for she began eagerly applauding and twirling on the spot. "What's this? _Trunks needs a girlfriend?_ Ah, then it's settled! You're going to the ball!"

Before he knew what was happening next, the confused and irritated Prince was being pulled into a room and fitted into a shining silver tuxedo lined with black velvet. Lady Briefs insisted that his Saiyan attire was inappropriate for such an occasion, as was his Saiyan-ess as a whole for most Earthlings would not understand. Lord Briefs was mildly agitated by Goten's wild, messy, shoulder-length hair, but opted to focus instead on his peculiar tail. They decided to disguise it beneath a lengthy suit jacket and cape ensemble.

"Ugh. This is... too much." Trunks' face was buried in his palms. His mortification was partially hidden under a black mask with pointy ears that Lady Briefs placed on his face.

Goten on the other hand was bouncing with joy. "Oh man, we look so good though!' Goten was examining his own mask, similar to Trunks' but much slimmer and without the ears. "I can't wait to wear this, but yours looks so cool. Like a bat—I guess that makes you some kind of 'bat-man'?"

Trunks groaned.

"Have fun," Lady and Lord Briefs ushered them out the door, and through the gates.

"And get going, the thing probably started hours ago." The Lord groused, tapping at his wristwatch.

Goten latched onto his friend's arm and pulled, yanking him off his feet and through the air. The boys were on their way to the neighbouring town of Elysion.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> **Hope you like the story so far! Yes, Trunks is really wearing a batman mask. So by default Goten is Robin. :P  
><strong>

**Well this chapter is mostly supposed to be fun but things start getting pretty interesting from the next few chapters. So keep reading and leave comments, I love those! :)**

**FUN FACT(S):**

**"Day of Destiny" is the name of a DBZ song and ALSO the title of an episode in the Sailor Moon English dub. Seems like some crossovers were just meant to happen! ;)**

**BTW, did you know "Tranks" is actually Trunks' name in some dub versions of Dragon Ball Z?**


	7. Chapter 6: Wings of the Heart

**Chapter 6: Wings of the Heart**

The Princess was bored. Seated at the head table along with her father and Sailor Mars (sent on her mother's behalf), her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand, she watched disinterestedly at the many heads of the city's masqueraders. She used to love these parties but it seemed she was finally growing impatient with them. Along with her father, she was charged with the duty of greeting guests and other formalities. She had been so busy that she scarcely had a moment to even speak to Helios let alone anyone else for that matter. She turned her head to the vacant chair on her right: Helios' chair. Helios was distracted as well, welcoming dignitaries and engaging them in deep conversation. This wasn't the Princess' idea of a great time. Diana pressed her to join her in dancing, loosening up, having fun. Small Lady was too tired to dance. She stared at her plate of food. She hadn't touched a thing. She wasn't even bored enough to eat.

From the entrance, there was the sound of rough scuffling. Small Lady looked up and noted in the distance two masked boys grumbling; one trudged along hesitantly with the other shoving him along. Others glanced in their direction, some amused, others disgruntled. The Princess rolled her eyes, not paying any mind. _Classless_. She thought.

"I guess they'll let anyone in these days." She muttered under her breath. She shoved away from the table in search of a drink.

* * *

><p>Goten looked about excitedly, taking in the immense hall. It was as though it were decorated by magic: crystal chandeliers twinkled from the ceiling and the ceiling itself glittered as though sprinkled with real stars from the night sky; the main table was host to four golden armchairs. In the centre chair was a man with a black top hat and white mask, and to his left a dark haired woman with a purple mask and deep red gown. She seemed to be glancing in his direction. Goten didn't have long to dwell on it as catching his eye in the room's corner was a luxurious crystal table decked with food. Goten wasted no time in heading to that table, snatching up a plate and loading it with entrées.<p>

Trunks tramped wearily behind him, not even moderately excited. He gazed idly around them noticing the way the many guests were eloquently dressed, their faces disguised behind scores of unique masks. He observed as one particularly dense crowd parted, and a girl passed through them. She wore a long fluttering lace dress in pale pink. Her curly pink hair swept over her shoulders and to her waist. Though her face was partially concealed under a glimmering white mask encrusted with jewels, he could see from her graceful movements, fine features and shapely figure that she was quite attractive. She glided along until she came to a stop at a grand fountain which streamed fruit punch instead of water. Trunks' mouth lulled open.

"You need to try these kabobs. Seriously, they're delicious," Goten garbled, stuffing his face contentedly. "Hey, aren't you going to take anything?" Trunks didn't reply. Goten examined him closely, noting he was in a daze. He followed his eyes and saw him gaping at the pink-haired girl in the distance.

"Oh, you found a girl you like, eh?" Goten gave a sly grin.

Trunks closed his jaw, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Amazing! She's so pretty. How can someone be so pretty?"

Goten helped himself to a bit of sausage. "You can't really see her face, though,"

"I have to talk to her," Trunks said suddenly. The girl had fully turned around to speak with someone. Her skin was bright and clear and her lips, glossy from rose-red lipstick, formed a kind smile. She did seem very pretty but Goten felt there was something strangely familiar about her, as though he had seen her somewhere before. Before he could relay his thoughts, Trunks was already walking away.

* * *

><p>Sailor Mars was alert as she watched the teens, one in a silver suit and the other in black. Both disguised in black masks. They seemed mild-mannered and it was clear from their presentation that they were affluent. Yet in spite of it all, something about the pair looked off. Though well-dressed, they lacked refinement. And their arms seemed to bulge in their jackets, revealing their unusually muscular frames. Were they from Elysion? Were they even from Earth? She wondered how it was possible that the door's guards could possibly let these strangers in.<p>

"Your Highness," she uttered to the King who sat blissfully with a bottle of champagne. He crooked his head airily.

"Hm?"

"Those gentlemen over there. You don't suppose something about them seems odd?"

The King set down his glass and looked to where she gestured. He didn't seem to understand.

"The one with the wild black hair—his body resembles a Saiyan," Mars noted, watching as the black-haired boy in question piled his plate high with several drumsticks and massive cuts of steak.

The King snorted. "How do you wager so quickly that he must be a Saiyan? When he has not a tail?"

Mars gave the King a wary gaze, noting how shockingly empty the champagne bottle had become. "My King, he could easily be hiding a tail behind his cape. And the one at his side with the purple hair I do believe is that villain, Vegeta III."

Endymion seemed to ponder on it for a moment. To her surprise, he grinned. "Ah, well if it is that villain as you say, he is harmless without his tail and the Princess has lost all memories of that creature."

"Harmless? Who's to say one can't simply be reminded?" asked Mars. "What are his intentions? Does he aim to provoke, prove his might like his father that he may go where he pleases?"

The King downed the remainder of his champagne in one gulp, before pouring another serving. "Let's not spoil a fine evening. Let him have his moment for this night. And then we can pray to never see him again."

Mars' eye twitched. "You can't be serious? There is no way I can sit idly by while that criminal walks among us! How dare he appear so calmly—_here_ of all places? _And you will simply let him be?_"

The King gave her a sharp glare. "I ask that you mind your manners, Sailor Mars. We must show order in this kingdom. He is not causing any harm and I suggest you keep calm and let things be. That is my command."

Mars frowned disbelievingly, her arms drawn rigidly to her sides. There was _no way_ she could let this go.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Goten snatched frantically at the tail ends of Trunks' jacket. Trunks spun around with mild annoyance in his eyes. Goten held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, I was just thinking—isn't that girl—doesn't she seem familiar?"<p>

Trunks knitted his brows. "What?"

"Look, I have a bad feeling about her," Goten murmured. He sensed she was trouble, though he wasn't sure why. "I think maybe you ought to let her go."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Every girl I like, I should let them go? Later, bud." Trunks dashed away and made his way towards her. Goten stood anxiously by the table, platter in hand as he watched on. He gave a resigned sigh, nibbling tensely at a sausage skewer.

* * *

><p>Finally emptying her glass, the Princess placed it on the table to be cleared away by an attendant. She contemplated returning to her seat when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with a strange fellow. The fellow, rather, young man who looked about her age was well-dressed and solidly built. He grinned at her behind a cryptic black mask. She smiled politely, though guardedly.<p>

"Hi," he breathed.

"Um, hi," she murmured. She wasn't sure who he was, but she noticed he was trembling a bit and prodding his fingers together. She felt reassured by the fact that he was more unnerved by her than she was of him.

"I—um, I saw you from across the room," he began, choosing his words carefully. "I had to, um well, I wanted to say hi."

The Princess gave a weak nod. "Er, well you've done that?" she noted wryly.

"Right." He let out an awkward chuckle. They stared at each other for a few seconds in silence before he gave way to fiddling with the ends of his suit jacket. He turned his head away uneasily.

As though a signal of desperation had been sent out to the heavens to end the discomforting awkwardness, the lights of the hall dimmed and soft music from a live band began to play. The boy returned his focus to her. Feeling his eyes intent on her, the Princess sighed and grabbed his hands. He was taken by surprise, but his body calmed.

"Would you like to dance?" she offered. He gave a feeble nod as she led him to a clear spot on the floor. She rested a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her waist. She saw through the holes of his mask that his eyes were an intense ocean blue. Something about them, _about him_ was familiar. Perhaps, he felt the same, as no sooner than the thought crossed her mind did the words come:

"Somehow I feel like this isn't the first time we've met," he said.

"Maybe we met before in lives past?" The Princess suggested.

"You think that's it?" He smiled while the soothing sounds of violin strings rang distinct. "So what is this music anyway?"

The Princess felt her heart skip a beat. His smile was disarmingly handsome.

"They're the Amazoness Quartet," she responded sheepishly. "Our kingdom's finest."

"_They_ are?" he gasped sounding genuinely surprised. "You're sure that title doesn't belong to you?"

Small Lady felt the warmth rise to her cheeks. He was slick. _Where did this come from all of a sudden?_

* * *

><p>Endymion stood, teetering slightly. Mars stood along with him, trying her best to steady him though he was a foot or two beyond her in height.<p>

"King Endymion!" she shouted in alarm.

"I'm not him!" he bellowed, his words slurred and incoherent. "I am Tuxedo Kamen!"

Mars rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Yes, right, whatever. We need to get you out of here."

She passed an eye over the Princess who was now engaged in a slow dance with the boy. At first Mars couldn't understand why the King was drinking so much but now she understood. The Queen had charged her with keeping an eye on him. Why? Because deep down, the King _really_ wasn't ready to marry off his daughter. And now he had dulled his own senses with so much liquor that he wasn't even aware of the threat looming before her.

Mars felt the King's body give way as he slumped over onto her shoulder. She buckled slightly under his weight. Feeling flustered she steadied him again and led him carefully out the hall praying it was too dark for anyone to notice. This was her task at hand. She shook her head and grumbled under her breath.

"Well Diana, I leave the Princess to you."

* * *

><p>Goten stole several nervous glances from a distance while the Saiyan Prince danced. He squinted, trying to see if somehow he could make out where he knew her from, but it was impossible. It was too dark, she was too far away and that mask didn't help matters. He watched as their bodies swayed, and then they turned, and now all he saw was the back of her head. He wondered where Trunks learned to be such a good dancer. Certainly, this was no talent inherited from <em>King Vegeta<em>. There was much Goten didn't know. Yet, it was insignificant now. He could see that the joy on Trunks' face was real. He was finally smiling again. It was a while since Goten had seen it.

"Devilled eggs?"

Goten's thoughts were cut short by a platter being shoved in his face, held by a young server. Unthinkingly, Goten accepted, scrambling roughly at three of the appetizers and shoving them in his mouth. "Thanks," he mumbled. The server cast a slightly repulsed glance as she walked away.

"You sure like to eat," A voice said softly from behind.  
>Goten turned to see a petite girl wearing a cat mask. She smiled, offering a hand. "I'm Diana,"<p>

Goten stared before shaking her hand in return, bits tumbling from his mouth as he answered, "Goten."

* * *

><p>"So," the Princess raised a single eyebrow. "Who are you?"<p>

"The best thing you've seen all day?" The guy quipped suggestively.

"Hardly," she mused. "That mask of yours is frightening."

He smirked. "Well, I'm a bat-man. I suppose yours is something considerably less awesome?"

The Princess gave a short laugh. "I'm a swan." It was notable that her white mask indeed had beautiful black markings around the eye holes resembling a swan. She gave him a pressing stare. "Seriously, who are you?"

"Trunks, who are you?" he said finally, grinning impishly.

"That name seems knowing. I feel like I've heard it before—wait, did you really ask who I am?" The Princess watched him sceptically. This was her father's party after all. Surely everyone knew she was his daughter!

"I believe I did?" Trunks answered, dipping her suavely. "Am I not allowed to ask?"

"You are, but I do believe it's painfully obvious. Then again, bats are known for their blindness."

"Wow, pretty and witty. You're even better than I thought," He pulled her out of the dip and spun her.

"Am I?" she gave some pause realising he was serious. He truly didn't know who she was. He even addressed her casually. Here was a guy who seemed genuinely interested in talking to her but it wasn't because she was Princess Small Lady Serenity. As dorky as his initial impression might have been, he was quite entertaining now. _He also wasn't a bad dancer. _"You can call me Chibiusa," she said coyly.

Trunks made a face. "_Chibiusa? _Is that even a real name?"

"Is Trunks a real name?" she leered at him.

"Wow. Now I really, really like you!" Trunks' eyes lit up.

Chibiusa looked away from him, her face reddening. "Hey, you 'like' me and you don't even know me,"

"Hmm, good point. Why don't you take off that mask then?"

"What?" Chibiusa couldn't believe the boldness of his request.

"Don't worry; I'll take mine off too." He said, winking at her. Chibiusa felt too flustered to respond. Next, he drew her into his chest, clutching at her hand as though engaged in some odd tango. "Oh, but wait!" He exclaimed, gesturing prolifically with their outstretched arms. "I can't let anyone else see you without that mask. Too much competition," Still holding her hand he bounded towards the door, tugging her behind him.

"What are you doing—you can't drag me like this," Chibiusa squealed.

"Let's go outside, there're less people, right?" Trunks smiled again. Chibiusa felt the air leave her lungs.

* * *

><p>"Your mask, um, looks cool," Goten said, attempting to make conversation with the random girl. "You're like some kind of a 'cat-woman'?"<p>

Diana giggled, sipping from a punch glass in her hand. "You would be right. Your mask looks nice as well."  
>Goten saw that peeking from behind her was a long tail. He stared at it strangely. <em>An Earthling with a tail?<em> He knew for certain that this was not a common thing. He thought about how he had to hide his own tail. He thought the whole thing was markedly unfair.

"Hey, you're not by any chance…" he began to ask, but didn't finish. Could it be that she was a Saiyan too? Though with her dainty limbs, pale purple hair and red eyes—if she was a Saiyan, she certainly didn't look it.

"I'm her guardian," Diana said proudly, pointing at the girl dancing with Trunks. "If you're wondering about the tail, don't worry, it's not like I'm a _Saiyan_ or anything. Those monsters wouldn't be caught dead here."

All colour drained from Goten's face. He felt his heart sting at the way she uttered the word "Saiyan", as though it were something dirty. Then his chewing slowed with his racing thoughts. Here? What was "here"? He dropped his plate on the crystal table. His eyes darted around the room, searching for explanations.

"Hey, are you alright, Goten?" Diana asked.

He didn't hear her as he saw it at last. He gulped hard. Above that centre table with the four golden armchairs he noticed a shining banner that read in bold lettering: ELYSION MOONLIGHT MASQUERADE. Goten felt his chest grow heavy. Realisation dawned on him.

"Shit—this is bad."

* * *

><p>It was a clear night and the air was pleasant. Like Trunks predicted, it was quieter outside. The only others around were the guards, Jadeite and Zoisite, though they stood disinterestedly at the doors. Something about the gardens around them was mystical and romantic, its green grasses lit by the glow of heart-shaped lanterns. Chibiusa felt her own heart flutter as though it had wings.<p>

"So," Trunks faced her. He grasped for the sides of her mask. "Shall I?"

Chibiusa didn't speak, but simply waited as he removed it. It all happened in slow motion. He carefully pulled it away from her nose and eyes, over the top of her head, resting it there like a hat. She held her breath. Her eyes were wide as he simply gaped at her. He brought his hands over his mouth.

"Oh no," Trunks' words were muffled behind them. "I wasn't prepared for this,"

"What do you mean?" Chibiusa wondered, puzzled by his reaction.

"You're even prettier than I thought you'd be. I wasn't expecting it. Oh man, what should I do?"

Chibiusa's face was cherry-red. He was too good at this. And this time she didn't even have the security of a mask to hide the way he made her blush. She wasn't going to let this stranger get off so easily.

"I'll tell you what you should do—take yours off" Chibiusa wasted no time snatching at his black mask, its band snapping as she drew it from his face. He frowned slightly, his hair ruffling in the process. There he was in his entirety, his skin golden and tan though flushed from embarrassment. But she saw the same intense stare, the same handsome smile. Chibiusa faltered back slightly, the bat mask limp in her hands. _He was gorgeous._

"So what d'ya think?" Trunks teased. "Do I meet your expectations?"

Chibiusa's lips parted to speak, but the words took several moments to come.

"I… I wasn't expecting you either," she reached out, running a hand gently across his jaw. "Are you real?"

Trunks smirked. "Let's find out," He placed a hand over her hand already rested on his cheek, and brought an arm across her back. He pulled her in close, inching forward, his lips nearing hers.

"Hey!"

They both jerked away from each other, too flustered and shocked at being caught. They had almost kissed.

"G-Goten?" Trunks stuttered as his friend stood only a few short feet away looking disgruntled and slightly out of breath.

"I found you, finally," he grumbled at Trunks before directing a sharp stare at Chibiusa.

Finally back to reality, Chibiusa fumbled with her mask on the top of her head, quickly lowering it over eyes. "I should head back inside," She murmured. She peered bashfully at Trunks who besides looking surprised, looked crestfallen. She smiled. "I'll be here tomorrow at sunset. Let's meet again?"

Trunks didn't have a chance to respond as she twirled and ran off into the Golden Hall. Goten snatched forcefully at Trunks' arm and dragged him away from the building, stumbling down a path leading out from the area.

"What are you doing!" Trunks roared. He shoved away from Goten's grip, too bewildered to feel the full extent of his rage.

Goten came to a halt, boring into Trunks with an unnerved gaze. "We had to get out of there! I finally remember who she is—"

"Who is she, then?" Trunks demanded, his breath rattling.

"She's the girl you met on Earth eight years ago," Goten spoke unwaveringly. "She's the Moon Princess—Small Lady Serenity!"


	8. Chapter 7: Miracle Romance

**Chapter 7: Miracle Romance**

"You're staying?" The Queen asked, watching her daughter appear to her through hologram.

"Yes. Just for another day or two, Mother," Small Lady whispered reassuringly.

The Queen looked pensive, eyebrows knitted together, but she offered a kind smile. "Very well. I'm glad to see things went well at the party. Your father is resting. We will see you soon."

The hologram faded and both disappeared from the other's view. The Princess had contacted the Kingdom to let all know she was remaining on Earth so she could tour Elysion with Helios. She told them she wanted to get to know him as they had chemistry but were too busy to interact properly. The only problem was… _none of this was true._

The Princess traced her slender fingers along the perimeter of the dark mask. After the encounter with the mysterious, handsome boy and that odd interruption from that _other_ _guy_, she ran off with it. She realised she couldn't be seen with him out in the open. But she'd gotten carried away and the fact that the kiss had been interrupted was a blessing, indeed. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about the short few seconds before it almost happened, the way his hand held hers, the way his jaw felt…the way he made her heart flutter. _Was he real?_ She had to know.

"Trunks," she uttered softly, dreamily.

Suddenly there was a tapping. The Princess looked to the door.

"C-Come in," she croaked, clearing her throat.

The door creaked open and Diana entered in. She was staying with her for these three days at the Golden Palace, her father's Earthly home before he married her mother.

"Morning, Small Lady," Diana greeted but then she paused, eyes falling on the mask. Her eyes slowly shifted to meet the Princess'.

"Diana," The Princess set the mask on a glass end table, smiling shyly as she offered a hopeful glance. "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

><p>The common duty of a low-rank Saiyan involved many things. Menial tasks such as chopping wood, cleaning, harvesting, shining and welding armour… But for those suited to low-level fighting, a day's work comprised basic physical training, sparring and defence exercises. In addition to tactical training, there was some study about the universe they were destined to invade and conquer.<p>

Finally finished the day's drills, Goten stood in formation amongst his fellow crewmembers—a league of low-rank teenaged warriors-in-training. Before being excused for the day, they watched with reverence as the daily procession of the King's guards and the King himself passed. Goten waited, watching patiently as they passed, scanning the throng for a familiar face. Among the line of elite soldiers, and even in that coveted spot just behind Vegeta, he noticed something peculiar: Trunks wasn't among them. Goten frowned. They hadn't spoken since last night and it was clear Trunks was keen on avoiding him; but, missing his own duties as the Prince? It was unusual. Once excused, Goten isolated himself quickly from his crew. He jetted into the air, eyes searching the grounds below for any sign of the Prince. When he felt he had finally looked everywhere, he set his sights on a deserted area, amid Tuffle city ruins. Sure enough, there stood the Prince, his tell-tale lavender hair breezing as he looked about anxiously, as though waiting for something.

"This place? I guess it really is always the last place you look," Goten mumbled to himself, landing stealthily in an alleyway. He noticed something unusual about the Saiyan Prince. He stared in silence as Trunks trudged by, dressed casually in Earthly attire: charcoal grey sweat pants, a loose sweatshirt and a pair of mustard-coloured boots.

Goten stepped out from behind his spot in the shadows. Trunks turned to look.

"You're going to Earth again, aren't you?" Goten muttered, his arms folded, a deep scowl on his face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Trunks grunted, his hands on his hips, assembling his expression into a facade of agitation to hide his surprise. "I really hope you didn't come all the way here to bring this up again."

"You really don't remember a thing?" Goten pressed, unfolding his arms and bringing them to his sides in frustration.

"Remember? Remember what?" Trunks responded tiredly, as though he had heard the question one time too many.

"She's the reason why—I mean, because of her…" Goten hesitated, not wanting to say what was really on his mind.

"Spit it out, Goten." Trunks groaned exasperatedly, his expression making it clear he'd given him a nonnegotiable time-limit on explaining himself.

"She's our enemy, Trunks,"

Trunks rolled his eyes, angrily rumpling his hair. "I told you—there's no way she's '_Princess' Whatever_. Silver Millennium Protocol would prevent a royal from mingling with just anyone. I know you're just a _commoner _but you should know that much."

Goten glared. "Wow, you're an asshole. You really are."

Trunks frowned, ready to snap at him until, suddenly, he realised the harshness of his own words. He looked down at his feet. "Sorry," He peered nervously from under his brow. His best friend offered no response but instead continued to stare coldly. Trunks exhaled deeply. He hadn't intended to belittle him, but it seemed at times like these, he was prone to insensitivity. His father's ways were really rubbing off on him. Or maybe, he was just being a Saiyan?

"Er, about this girl," Trunks sighed. "I'm telling you she isn't _her_. She told me her name and it's 'Chibiusa'."

"_Chibi…usa?_ That doesn't sound right," Goten's eyes narrowed, face screwing up with thought.

"Either way it doesn't matter. Whoever she is, if I met her before then I need to know why I don't remember her. You should understand. You're my best friend." Trunks finished, his voice cracked at the end, as though fighting something like tears. "I'm going— so back off, alright?"

"Fine. But just one thing—" Goten watched fiercely as Trunks finally turned his back on him, hand to his temple as he prepared to use _Instant Transmission_. "When you see her again, look for the mark on her forehead. All of them have it."

"Later," Trunks didn't look back as he said it and within moments, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Trunks soared through the blue sky, hair fluttering against air currents as he gazed down at the city below. He was here on Earth again, alone for the first time in so many years. He had come here as a little boy. What kind of things did he do? What did he see? Did he feel like he did now, alive and free, heart pounding with the prospect of a thrilling new adventure? There was so much about his past that he'd forgotten but, slowly, it was coming back to him. The minute Goten had said it, the memories hit with a flash as though lightening had struck. He remembered there was a girl he fell for years ago, his only friend besides Goten. In fact, she was a lot like Goten. She took him seriously. She thought he was great. She thought he was special. But unlike Goten who was only a low-rank Saiyan who lived a life unlike his, something about <em>her <em>was different. Somehow, she felt like his equal, like she understood. At that time she filled the void of loneliness Trunks held in his heart; then, for eight years he carried a new void, the feeling that besides his tail, something was missing. _Was Chibiusa really that girl?_ He wasn't sure but Goten knew—that smart and pretty girl with the swan mask and pink lace dress—she _was_ that girl.

Trunks wasn't about to confess to Goten that he remembered that much. He truly didn't know why he stopped seeing her but he knew now that he saw her again, he wanted nothing more than to be around her. Though he definitely didn't believe she was some _moon princess_. How could that be?

As Trunks peered through streaks of clouds, coming to view was the unmistakable six pillars of the Golden Hall. He landed, boots clattering as they touched down on smooth tiles of limestone. He crossed the path to the garden. Then he saw her sitting at a marble statue. Chibiusa turned her head noting his presence. She rose, barely recognizable with her hair pulled back into a bun and dressed simply with a loose cardigan and slacks, but still she was beautiful. She smiled. "You came."

Trunks shyly rubbed the back of his neck as his lips tugged into a grin. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>He really was Vegeta's son. There was no convincing him. Goten sighed, staring into his lap. He couldn't tell the Prince how he lost his tail, not when he could recall so vividly those many sad days of the past. Not when at last he seemed to be normal again. How could he tell him that this girl was the reason? That this girl brought the end of a century-long trade relationship?<p>

Goten was only seven when he saw her with him the first time. He really didn't know who or what she was. She was nothing like a Saiyan girl, and nothing like the few Earthlings he saw either. "A rabbit" was what Trunks said. It made no sense. But that strange girl was important to him as he saw her many times, Goten came to realise. Goten remembered feeling jealous then, not understanding. He would anxiously wait until Trunks came to play, staring at the bush where he often hid. But Trunks didn't come. _And it was because of her._ Goten would later find out that Trunks turned into the Oozaru and attacked her. He'd also learn like the rest that she was the Moon Princess. At the age of seven, Goten didn't care who she was; he was simply glad that Trunks could no longer see her again. He had his playmate back. But his playmate wasn't ever quite the same since that day. Goten blamed that girl. But Trunks had no idea, and no one thought to tell him deciding all, including the trauma of turning into Oozaru, was best left forgotten. However, after all this time, as though it were destiny, the Prince and Princess crossed paths again.

Perhaps it was a miracle?

Perhaps it was a curse.

"Stupid," he grumbled, glaring at nothing. "I _hate _her. Why does it have to be her?"

Goten sat alone just outside the Keep of the Royals' grand fortress. The Keep was the place where many of the mid-ranked Saiyans reported for duty. After his bitter interaction with Trunks, Goten waited there hoping to find comfort in seeing his brother, Gohan. He didn't have long to think before he heard footsteps. Goten lifted his head, eager with anticipation—but it wasn't Gohan. The interloper exited the gates, stopping in her tracks to regard him. She was pint-sized, decked in her usual shining black breastplate armour, her short, white pleated skirt fluttering lightly in the wind, her razor-cut strands of jet-black hair accentuating, yet contrasting, her face's clear skin. After a moment's silence, she gave an icy, self-assured sneer, reminiscent of Nappa.

Goten felt his insides reel.

_It was Romana_.

"Oh, what's this? The Master has lost his pet?" she uttered, left hand on her hip and right index finger pressed teasingly against her crimson lips.

"What the hell do you want?" He hadn't expected her at all and he wasn't looking forward to a conversation either.

"Mind your manners, lower-classman," she snarled. Goten tensed, frowning as she leisurely approached him, hips swaying with every step. "You know, I've always wondered: _Why?_ He's so above you in rank and yet he keeps you around? What's so special about you, Taro? Or is he really just that stupid?"

"He's our prince—show some respect," Goten groused. He raised an eyebrow, nonplussed and unimpressed with her attitude.

Romana didn't hear him as she continued to drawl, leering down at him. "I really don't understand why you bother remaining friends with such an arrogant loser. You'd think a passable half-breed like yourself would at least _try_ to blend in. Or is _stupid_ an Earthling trait?"

"I don't care what you say about me but how can you talk about _him_ like that? You know he liked you!" Goten's temper was rising.

Romana frowned in disgust, dramatically placing a hand on her chest. "Please. I'd rather _die_ than end up with the likes of him, prince or not. He's not worthy of me or this kingdom."

Goten scoffed, idly flicking some stones in the dirt, "He deserves better than you for sure,"

Unmoved by his insult, Romana sneered, "Say what you want. Fact is no one in this kingdom respects him. You defend him and he's abandoned you. Trunks Vegeta hasn't cared about you at all—even though you're always kissing his ass."

Goten couldn't take it anymore. He rocketed upwards, loathing in his eyes as he swung at her. She threw up her arm, readily blocking his punch. Goten faltered slightly, panic crossing his face in realising his mistake. Romana gave a deceptively sweet smile.

"What were you going to do, Taro? _Hit me?_"

She was so frustrating! But she was the General's daughter and the consequences of striking her would have been dire. He was fortunate she blocked it, but he definitely crossed a line. His body trembled as he froze fearfully in position. Romana rotated her wrist, latching onto his fist; she yanked him downwards, in towards her with menacing force. Goten hurdled forward, cringing as his face stopped just short of hers. Now at eye-level, her dark eyes bored into his, their glimmer rivalled only by the jewels dangling from her ears.

"Oh, Taro," she purred, her cool, velvety voice dropping to a whisper. "Why don't you forget Trunks and become _my_ pet instead?"

Goten felt the blood rush to his cheeks. "What are you doing?" He instinctively gazed at her mouth as it formed a sly, sultry grin. She pulled him closer, her grip on his arm tightening.

"What..." She pressed against him, running a finger along his chin, neck then armoured chest. "…would you like me to do?"

Goten was light-headed, stunned that Romana wasn't going to retaliate for his insolence after all. Her intent was clear and his body was reacting accordingly. He gulped, hesitance in his tone as he muttered shyly, "I…I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"Don't be so naïve, Taro. You know that's all bull, don't you?" Romana brought her face nearer, her lips brushing against his ear, her warm breath tickling at his earlobes. "What I have or don't have doesn't mean a thing. After all…_we're only Saiyans_."

* * *

><p>Chibiusa smiled tensely, suddenly clutching his hand and leading him behind a large tree. Trunks looked at her confusedly.<p>

"We can't be seen together." she explained in a rushed murmur.

Dread took hold as he considered Goten's warning and his own words. Royal protocol? He gaped at her forehead, eyes searching for the mark. Yet, there was nothing. He frowned. "Why?"

Chibiusa paused, recalling that he didn't know of her royal or even, supernatural status. He couldn't know. Not yet.  
>"I have this really jealous friend," she thought quickly, deciding to play to his ego. "And you know if she sees me with you, she wouldn't leave us alone so…" Chibiusa grinned, delighted with her impromptu alibi. Trunks nodded slowly, a look of relief flickering across his face.<p>

"Well, doesn't seem like much of a friend," he said. "Should I tell her off? Where is she? Is she here?"

"No!" Chibiusa screeched, tugging him back as he was moving from the tree. "Er, I mean she isn't here but I don't want to cause any trouble so let's just go somewhere…where no one can find us,"

Trunks gasped, and that spark passed through his mind again. The memory returned with those words: _somewhere where no one can find us._ He remembered it clearly, a special place in a wooded area. It was the place where he and that girl met.

"I know! Come with me."

They went by foot, hurrying sneakily through Elysion, passing civilians and buildings. Fortunately, the place wasn't too far away. Even though it was dark as night set in, Trunks could still find the place easily, as though it had only been short while since his last visit. They came to the forest. He led her through an open field, through some trees and past some bushes. Amid rocks, moss and ferns was a bed of grass under a canopy of leaves. It was _their_ place.

"Wow," Chibiusa breathed, looking around and shuddering. It was wild, untamed, frightening but nonetheless beautiful. "How did you even find such a place?"

Trunks noted the surprise in her tone. _She didn't remember_?

"It's a place I came to when I was young…when I wanted to escape and not be found…"

Chibiusa nodded, crouching against a large boulder. "It does feel like a sacred place." She looked up, smiling at him. "Did anyone ever find you?"

Feeling deflated, Trunks' heart became heavy as the boulder she leaned against. She wasn't that girl after all. He hid his disappointment with a weak smile.

"Yeah. Someone did."

Chibiusa looked thoughtful. "Odd. The more I look around the more I feel like both you and this place are familiar. Like I belong here and like you're someone I should know."

Trunks was taken back. He stooped beside her, his hope reignited. Just then there came the jarring hoot of an owl. Startled, they both flinched and Chibiusa pelted into Trunks in terror. He caught her as he lost balance, flopping over onto his bottom. She giggled an apology, scrambling off of him, but as he hoisted himself up, he hung onto her arm and didn't let go. Their eyes locked. He tilted forward as the overwhelming desire to kiss her returned. Her cheeks bloomed bright enough to shame her hair, her eyes gazing back as he neared, his skin shining under the light of the full moon. But as the moon shone and caught her eye, the image of a giant ape suddenly materialized within her head. Frantic, she pushed him back.

"Monkey," she murmured. She wasn't sure why she said it. One isolated memory seared in her brain. And somehow, that _word_ was connected.

Trunks looked at her oddly; slightly hurt that she abruptly refused his advances. "Wha?"

She looked up despairingly. "I suddenly remember… a boy with a tail."

"A tail?" Trunks' eyes widened.

"I remember a boy who used to…" Chibiusa stopped short, uncertain of what it was she was recalling as the memory seemed to fade as quickly as it appeared, "Never mind. That sounds crazy doesn't it?" She gave a dismissive laugh.

Trunks felt his heart leap once more, his mind spinning with thoughts. If she was that girl he knew eight years ago, it was around the time he lost his tail and memories. Perhaps she really was the key to everything! He gripped her firmly by the shoulders, surprising her.

"Wait—tell me more about him—the boy?"

She gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, the thing is I don't remember at all. I thought I saw something but maybe it never happened, right? I could've imagined it."

Trunks faltered slightly, his shoulders drooping. "I think…maybe I might be him."

* * *

><p><strong>Authour's Note: So Romana is an OC. Fun-fact about Romana, her name refers to Romaine, a type of lettuce. :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Maiden's Heart

**Chapter 8: Maiden's Heart**

Queen Serenity stared vacantly out the window of her dressing room, silent as the handmaidens brushed her hair. She bit her lip, wondering if it was wise to let the Princess remain in Elysion. Though Diana was there with her, history showed that wasn't enough. The maidens finished fastening the last of her buns-and-ponytails style and stepped away reverently, heads bowed as she emerged from her seat. She left the room and glided down the hall, her body faint, airy and weightless as though she were barely there. As she came to the Grand Quarters, entering the Master Bedroom, she gave a resigned sigh. _Why was she so worried?_ The Princess was nearly an adult after all—she was old enough to take care of herself, unlike _that_ time years ago when she was merely a young child.

Serenity approached the sleeping Endymion. He lay groggily in bed, snorting between snores, still recovering from a terrible hangover. It was quite unusual. He rarely drank. She sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Endymion's hair.

"I can't believe you drank so much." She sighed, lovingly tracing a finger along his cheek. "I guess you really weren't ready for our Princess to get married after all? But she's growing up quickly, isn't she? Before our very own eyes she's becoming an adult and choosing her own path." She gave a tense smile. "I'm happy but it makes me feel nervous too."

* * *

><p>The door came to a quiet close behind the Princess as she entered. She walked in quick strides as she proceeded down the radiant palace corridors, passing the quarters of the Four Earthly Generals and coming to the base of a long, winding staircase. She sought to head up the stairs, hoping to get to bed before being noticed, but for some reason, she hesitated. Her hand gripped the railing. She dropped her head, gazing broodingly at the crystal floors.<p>

"Small Lady!" Diana's voice reverberated against the sleek walls, heels clattering, as she rushed forward. "I thought I heard you come. How was your night?"

Chibiusa blushed, biting her bottom lip and unthinkingly twirling at a strand of her hair.

"Oh come on, don't be shy!" Diana persisted, grabbing at her hand and tugging her into an empty room so they could talk privately. "It was your first date, wasn't it? You have to tell me everything."

Chibiusa breathed out heavily. "I want to meet him again tomorrow," she confessed.

Diana beamed. "Wonderful! So it went well?"

"But I'm worried," Chibiusa answered disjointedly, averted her gaze downwards, gripping at the ends of her cardigan. "I think he might have been someone I once knew, but don't remember."

Diana gave a confused stare. The Princess relayed what Trunks had told her, that she must have been the girl he once knew. That they had met on Earth many times when they were younger. The more Chibiusa thought, the more it seemed to make sense. After all, though in her mind he was a stranger, it felt like in her heart he was already someone special, like an old friend. But he didn't seem to know for sure, and neither did she.

"Why, Diana?" The Princess asked. "Why don't I remember him?"

Diana remained unusually stoic and uncharacteristically quiet. Her movements were stiff as she crossed her arms, her lips pursed into a thin line. "What's…his name?"

The Princess felt uncomfortable. She answered cautiously, "Trunks…"

"You need to stop seeing him." Diana said shortly, her tone firm, commanding.

"What? Why?" The Princess was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour.

"Small Lady—you mustn't see him again, please," Diana looked on edge.

"Why not? Tell me!"

"Small Lady, he is a _Saiyan_!"

"No," The Princess muttered, horrified by the suggestion. She recalled what Saiyans were. She heard the Senshi speak of the planet and its people only occasionally, but the things they spoke of were only bad things. The Saiyans were nasty, the worst beings to exist—murderous, shameless, selfish... But Trunks—_Trunks wasn't like that._

"Trust me! He's dangerous, Princess! You must stay away from him!" cried Diana, her eyes brimming with tears.

The Princess shook her head violently, screaming, "He's not like that!" She spun on her heels and stormed out the room, down the corridor, and through the door she had entered in from. Diana called frantically after her but she wouldn't listen. The Princess knew what she had to do…she had to find Helios.

She transformed, her body aglow, a crescent moon burning into her forehead, her lengthy white dress billowing past her ankles, and her large white wings materializing, fluttering outwards from her back. She flew onward, night air nipping angrily at her cheeks, but nonetheless she was determined to reach the Golden Temple of Elysion, Helios' home.

She descended downwards, gracefully landing at its entrance. She touched her palm to the grand stone doors. They glowed a neon-white then slid open. She entered in and they shut behind her. Richly lit by an array of candles was an elegant atrium, and at its centre was a white haired man, dressed in white. He turned his head, detecting her presence, his golden eyes on her with mild surprise.

* * *

><p>"Princess Serenity?" he uttered. He read the upset in her face and sensed something was amiss. She never before sought him out. He felt speechless.<p>

"Helios, I apologize for my sudden intrusion at this late hour but I have a favour to ask," she looked at him with a stern but steady gaze, a hand clasped to her chest. "You are the Keeper of Dreams, a healer, a guardian of Earth's treasures and cherished memories. Well, I have something I want to remember."

Helios' brows wrinkled together with tacit concern. "I see. And what is… this something?"

"That's the thing. I don't know what it is that I don't remember."

Helios frowned. He didn't like where this was headed. "Princess, it is a tall order you ask of me to restore your memories. Indeed, many years ago I was asked to suppress something troublesome. I fear the consequence of you remembering."

Small Lady watched him carefully, "Is that true?"

Helios gave her a slight nod.

"I'm nearly an adult now. Please, I beg of you, great Helios—restore the memory to me. Don't I deserve to know if it is my will?"

Helios was uncertain, but something about her, the sincerity in her eyes, the manner in which she requested, the desperation in her voice that was so clear... He couldn't deny her. As a subject of a Kingdom, a planet, that was essentially hers, he owed her his loyalty. And as a man who hoped would someday be at her side, he owed her what she desired most.

* * *

><p>"Very well," Helios gently placed his hand at her temple. Immediately, she felt a warmth, then a sudden jolt as a series of images flooded her senses, flashing before her like slides from a projector: a boy with a tail, a <em>cute<em> boy that would tease and play with her; quiet moments gazing into the sky; lively moments joking by the pond; then, the night his eyes caught the light of the moon and he transformed into a horrifying creature—the creature that almost killed her…

The Princess shrieked, tears forming. She held her face in her hands, gaping wretchedly at the floor. Then her legs buckled, and she collapsed to her knees.

It was him.

It really was him.

And he _was_ a Saiyan after all, a _monster_. It was horrible. It was all too much.

* * *

><p>Helios gave a sympathetic gaze, stepping forth, kneeling before her and pulling her tenderly into an embrace. As she sobbed, he gently stroked her back. "I tried to warn you. Sometimes the memories of the past are hard to face. Sometimes they are best left forgotten…"<p>

"No," the Princess sniffed, shuddering between breaths. "I'm glad I remember now. It hurts, but I needed to know." She pulled back from him, and made eye contact. He faltered slightly. She was breath-taking. She smiled faintly. "I better leave; I shouldn't trouble you any longer."

Sensing the depth of her discomfort, Helios shook his head. "It's rather late and I see you are troubled. Perhaps you should consider staying here just for tonight. There is a spare room."

"Will it be alright?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Princess."

Serenity bowed her head respectfully, mumbling a 'thanks', as she rubbed away her final tear.

* * *

><p>The Prince adjusted the collar of his blue jacket, then ran his hands down its sides, smoothing out the creases. He brushed back a stray hair from his brow, grinning satisfactorily as he surveyed himself in the mirror.<p>

"Trunks! Are you in there?"

Trunks gulped, startled at the sound of his mother's voice, her footsteps resonated into the family quarters, slowly but surely making their way to the bathroom door. Trunks wasn't about to get caught. He hastily pressed a finger to his forehead, focusing his thoughts and energies, clearing his mind. He shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he stood in a dense forest. Trunks smiled jovially, inhaling deeply and taking in Earth's atmosphere. He marched through the wilderness with a bounce in his step. This was the second day in a row that he would sneak out to see her. As expected, as planned, she was there again, standing calmly and gazing off into the distance, her back against a broad tree trunk. They had planned an early morning meet, and as such the sunlight of dawn pored strongly through the leaves of tall trees and scatterings of branches, radiating majestically onto her. It was like witnessing a glorious entity, heaven-sent. He felt his heart leap as he approached.

"I'm here," He said cheerily.

But everything thereafter seemed a step behind time. It felt like an entire minute had passed before Chibiusa took note of him. Her head spun forward, her gaze steely and disparaging as it fell on him. Trunks cocked an eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a Saiyan?"

Trunks felt his blood instantly run cold as he watched her pull away from the tree but remain at a guarded distance from him. She had said it suddenly with a quiet yet agitated tone. He opened his mouth but anticipating his response, she spoke before he did.

"How could I be this stupid?" she seethed, her body trembling. "You kept this a secret, this entire time—"

"What are you talking about? I didn't hide anything—you never asked!" Trunks retorted defensively. He frowned, without thinking, balling his hands into fists. Where did this come from all of a sudden? How did she know? _And why was she so angry? _The answers soon came as though she read his thoughts._  
><em>

"Those memories were buried away, but I remember it all now!" she snapped, pointing a finger accusingly at him. Trunks gaped crossly at it. That finger was threatening, menacing, and challenging him like a lance at a knightly joust. "You turned into that ape that almost killed me!"

Trunks' arms fell weakly to his sides, swinging like pendulums. "Turned into…?" The memories were cloudy, but like an emergent hurricane, something stirred. He looked away from her, and down at the palms of his hands. They shook as emotions took hold, his eyes round, darting wildly as he remembered. _He remembered_. "You asked me to keep a secret…" he mumbled slowly, averting his gaze upwards, regarding her once more. "Is that when…is that how I lost my tail?"

"She cut it off when you tried to killed me!" Chibiusa screeched. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, her face flustered with upset. Trunks didn't know who "she" was, but he did recall many years ago that this girl—Chibiusa—began to tell him something. He also faintly recalled waking up in the dark of the night; cold, naked and feeling a searing pain in his backside that made him lose consciousness once more. Everything between and after those isolated memories was simply a blur. Unthinkingly, Trunks stepped forward, towards her. _He needed to know more._

Chibiusa leapt back. "You! Stay away!" she shrieked. Her body pivoted, pools of pink hair twirling behind her as she turned and broke into a run. Trunks reacted like clockwork, dashing into the air, wind rustling in his wake and energy surging, as he appeared like a landing jet in front of her. She screamed, stopping short of crashing into him. He latched onto her arm. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Let go!" she cried.

"Wait—listen!" Trunks pleaded; hurt welled in his chest at seeing the panic on her face. "Yes, I'm a Saiyan but I—_OW!_" Trunks felt teeth sink into his flesh. He let go of her swiftly, wincing and grappling the spot on his arm where she had bitten him. He could have been bleeding, but he didn't have long to dwell on it. She was speeding off once more, now in the other direction. Trunks hollered, staring desperately after her, "_LISTEN, CHIBIUSA! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" _

Chibiusa came to a halt, her shoes skidding in the grass as she half-turned to regard him.

Trunks breathed out sharply, then continued, "It's true that Saiyans can turn into a giant ape, the Oozaru, at the sight of the full moon. But I can't do it anymore. Not without my tail." He hadn't anticipated it, but before he could stop himself, the tears began to fall. "I can't do it…"

Chibiusa's expression softened slightly, seeming to notice his tears. She faced him fully, eyes narrowing as she replied coolly, "Either way, I can't—I _don't _want anything to do with your kind."

Trunks' eyes narrowed also, stunned but angered by her words. "Really? And what _is_ my kind?" He felt the tears that had fallen sting as they dried on his face. He edged towards her but she stood firm, no longer running away. His voice dropped to a murmur. "Tell me? _What_ am I?"

Chibiusa backed away slightly, watching him cautiously. "You know…"

"No, I don't…" Trunks skulked determinedly closer still. "Tell me what I am."

He was several feet away, then inches.

"The day we first met, the days we played together, the night we danced... last night, in this spot where we almost…" Trunks was close enough to see himself reflected in her irises. Her breaths were shaky, rapt with unease. He leaned in close, his forehead nearly touching hers. She lifted her head, apprehensively meeting his gaze. He stared deeply into her eyes, though only observing his own reflection. She blinked quickly before shutting them completely; gasping heavily as though she had been holding her breath. When she reopened her eyes he continued to stare, but this time, all he saw was her. He could sense her nervousness at him being so near, but in that moment, he knew it wasn't from fear. _She didn't mean it, did she? Did she really think that badly of him? His "kind"? _He wanted to know. He _had_ to know.

He asked again, slowly, his voice quiet but his tone confident, resolute and insistent.

"What am I to you?"

Her lips parted to speak, but she seemed breathless and the words didn't come. Her cheeks tinged pink as she ogled him intently. Trunks wondered for a moment if she had seen herself in his eyes too. Her hand rose, landing lightly on his upper arm just below the spot she had bitten him, gripping onto the sleeve of his blue jacket, the jacket that emphasized the blue of his eyes. She tugged him in towards her.

She spoke softly, the corners of her lips curling slightly, "I…I don't know," She murmured finally, her eyes shining. "But I think…I think I want to know."


	10. Chapter 9: The Day After

**Chapter 9: The Day After**

The King looked angrier than ever, his forehead muddled with creases, blatant against a deeply receded hairline. "Missing? _Again?_" he snarled as he stared down the line of men in armour behind him.

"He wasn't in his Quarters, your Majesty," said Bardock.

"He isn't around for miles. At least by all indications." added Raditz.

King Vegeta glared into the dirt, folding his arms roughly across his chest. "Where the hell is that boy?"

Aside from their usual ceremonial procession, today was an important occasion marking the day the Saiyans "founded" planet Vegeta (or as others in the universe called it, "Tuffle Annihilation Day"). On such a historic occasion, it was expected that the Prince would make an appearance. But he wasn't there.

Goten sucked in his breath, looking around nervously at the many rows of black-haired heads surrounding him, suited up, attentive and awaiting orders.

"Uh, bathroom. I need to use the bathroom," he mumbled to the fellow warrior next to him, who offered a mild grunt in return as Goten shoved past. Soon enough, Goten had quietly slipped away from the thick of the crowd. It was a no-brainer. Trunks must have returned to Earth yet again for the fourth day in a row. He would slip out and be gone for hours, but each day it seemed it was an hour longer. Yesterday he was gone by daybreak. And people were beginning to notice. He wondered how Trunks could possibly forget what today was. There was no way he could be gone on this day and get away with it.

Goten's forehead was beaded with sweat, anxious as he sneaked behind the enormous dome-shaped base camp buildings. If there was one thing Goten knew for sure, it was that if anything happened, it was his fault. After all, he was the one to insist they go to Earth. He was the one that forced the Prince to go to the Masquerade Ball. If it wasn't for his reckless actions, Trunks would have never met her again. He would never have gone back. It certainly didn't help that Lady Bulma had paid a visit to his family home just that morning, demanding Goten "spill the beans" on his best friend. But he had to lie, play it off like he was completely in the dark. Goten exhaled deeply, his skin paled with dread. If the King found out….if the others found out...

That was it.

It was up to him to bring the Prince back, no matter what it took.

"Taro!"

Goten froze in spot, his heart jolting. He creaked his head slowly, eyes wide as he swore under his breath. He'd been spotted.

* * *

><p>The doors slid open, and Chibiusa entered. She looked around in awe, admiring the sleek floor and metallic walls. Around them was a legion of security officers but they weren't people; they were shining metal robots.<p>

"Whoa, amazing, Trunks. Your grandparents really live here? I've never seen anything like it."

Trunks nodded, a great grin plastered on his face as he held her hand in his, leading her down the hall, giving her a grand tour of Capsule Castle.

"It's nothing special but, uh, yeah,"

Chibiusa gave him a sly grin. "Don't be modest. You're terrible at it."

Trunks returned the grin, teasingly sticking his tongue out at her as he then led her along a moving staircase that lifted them stories high.

He arrived at the Castle earlier that day. Lord and Lady Briefs were delighted to see their grandson again but had broken the news that they had to go out of town to tend to business. Trunks told them it was no problem as he simply wanted to get away from the stressful life on that faraway planet. He had no qualms about being alone. He insisted that he would dutifully watch over the castle and their many pets while they were away. Of course, he mentioned nothing about his pretty, pink-haired guest paying a visit.

The two had now found themselves a large lounge room to hang out in. The room was calm, illuminated by the warm glow of lava lamps and decorated with exotic plants and abstract paintings. They collapsed onto a giant purple sofa.

"You think it'll really be okay that I'm here while they're away?" Chibiusa whispered lazily, her face leaned sideways against a plush green cushion. Trunks turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Good question. Lemme ask 'em," Trunks arched his back, craning his neck and cupping a hand at his mouth as he shouted, "Hey! Grandma! Is it okay that Chibiusa is here?"

Silence.

He smirked, flopping back down as he returned his focus to Chibiusa. "No response. I guess it's okay, then."

Chibiusa snorted into a giggle, jokingly nudging him in the rib. "That's a good one! Oh, we're such troublemakers."

Trunks laughed as well. Both of them sat for a moment staring giddily ahead, but before long they were overcome with the room's quietness. They cautiously turned their heads and the two gazed at each other with smiles on their faces. After these last few days of so many extreme emotions, this was the last day they would see each other for… who knew how long?

"What are the odds that after all these years we'd find each other again like this? We were so little…" Chibiusa said, blushing slightly, feeling the intensity of Trunks' gaze on her. "But now look at us."

"You're still the rabbit I remember: bunny ears, hopping around—well, the biting? That's new," Trunks said, indicating towards a small bandage on his arm.

She glared. "I said 'sorry' already. And I'd rather be more like a rabbit than a _monkey_, anyway."

Trunks reached out, playfully pulling at her cheek. "See. You haven't changed at all."

Chibiusa pouted, "I'd hope I'm prettier,"

Trunks leaned in, his hand no longer pulling but caressing her face. "You were always pretty." Chibiusa closed her eyes, her heart pounding as she waited. Not a moment to soon, she felt his lips on hers. It was as though her mind drew blank, fully in the moment as he placed a hand around her waist, gliding it along the smalls of her back, drawing her in. She fell lightly onto her back, landing on soft cushion, her arms around him. She felt his lips leave her lips, then touch upon her cheek, sweep behind her ear, and then land in abundant kisses on her neck. She opened her eyes again, yearning to see his face. Her eyes met with his and she saw it clearly: that look of desire. She shut her eyes again, allowing herself to take it all in. That day she had found him again …she accepted everything. He was her destiny.

* * *

><p>King Endymion was refreshed, ready to commence his daily duties. His Earthly Generals were always useful to him, monitoring activities on Earth, making sure everything was safe and secure, particularly at its centre, the Golden Kingdom. Of course, he could also count on his faithful Prime Minister, Furry, the talking dog guardian who kept order while Endymion was away on the Moon. So on this day, Endymion was briefed that all was well by the Prime Minister and upon finishing his conference (via hologram) he proceeded down one of the many Palace hallways in search of the Queen.<p>

He didn't have long to walk before running into her; she came from the opposite end of the same hall with a look of relief on her face. She had just come out of her own conference. Hers was more solemn as it included a short moment of silence in memory of the Great Tuffle Genocide on planet Vegeta. Such things were royal business. So the moments the couple got to see each other in between were fleeting at times, but cherished.

"Finally a break?" Endymion grinned, accepting his wife's hands as she gave a weary nod.

However, before more words could be exchanged, a pair of heels came tapping from down the hall. They looked to see Sailor Venus approaching, her eyes on the King. It seemed their break was over before it even began.

"Helios would like a word with you, your Highness,"

"Helios?" The Queen gasped, then turned to the King with rounded eyes.

Helios appeared by hologram, prodding his fingers, his expression anxious.

"What troubles you?" Queen Serenity asked, noting his worry.

"Well, I was wondering about the Princess. I've been worried, you see. I wanted to ask if she was alright."

The Queen and King exchanged puzzled glances.

"Is she not with you?" King Endymion asked.

"Yes," nodded Queen Serenity, "We were quite looking forward to hearing of her experiences over these four days touring Elysion. We've missed her so,"

"F-Four days?" Helios stammered, looking taken aback. "Your Highness, I've but only seen her once since the Ball. And that was to restore her memories."

"What?" the King bellowed.

Helios explained that the flustered Princess had come by one evening, and by dawn the next morning she had vanished, and he knew not where she had disappeared. In didn't take long for the news to sink in and leave an unpleasant feeling in the King and Queen's stomachs. It was obvious that something bizarre was happening, and that their daughter hadn't been truthful with them. _The question was why?_ And what, if anything, did having her memories restored have to do with it?

Without delay, Endmyion summoned Diana, the Princess' guardian. Meanwhile Serenity called forth the four Inner Senshi. As the Senshi stood at the Queen's side, watching with concern, Diana appeared before them, explaining she didn't know where the Princess had gone. Serenity looked about, noticing something strange. One of her sailor soldiers was missing.

"Where's Sailor Mars?" she queried, looking bewildered.

Diana shyly raised a hand, and she turned to her. "Your Highness, she approached me in the halls on my way to this room."

"And what did she say?" asked Endymion. The other Senshi gave pressing stares. They wanted to know as well.

"She told me she sensed something was going on. She asked me where the Princess was and I told her what I told you, that I knew not. But when I showed her _this_, she ran off without another word."

Endymion peered into her outstretched hand. Serenity did as well. The other Senshi, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter, all leaned in staring at it. In her hand was a shining black masquerade mask with tips pointed like bat ears.

* * *

><p>"Romana," the boy uttered, his wild shoulder length hair fluttering in the breeze.<p>

Romana frowned. She hated the way he said her name, with such disdain. She cleared her throat. "Going somewhere?" she asked, curious, as Taro stood before the base camps, his beady eyes shifting dismissively away from her.

"I was just going to the bathroom." he said, steadily, unwaveringly.

"Where's your _dear_ friend? Looks as though he isn't around, hm?"

Taro placed his hands on his hips, dittoing her pose. "Don't you have some place to be?"

Romana smirked, impressed with his continued attempt at defiance. "My place is right here, Taro. Trying to figure out why your poor excuse of a friend is proving to be an even poorer excuse for a leader."

Taro shrugged his shoulders. "Are you finished?"

Romana's eyes narrowed, noticing that Taro was staring distractedly into space, then at his hands, not at all subtle in showing that he was ignoring her. "Taro," she demanded, edging towards him, "Where is the Prince? You know don't you?"

"Nope."

It was obvious from the way he refused to make eye-contact that he wasn't going to answer earnestly without persistence. She sneered, "You're going to find him aren't you?" But Taro was already walking away, though not in the direction of the others. "Hey! Come back here!" she shouted.

"I don't know why you care what I do!" Taro barked, suddenly whirling around to face her, his brows knitted together furiously, "After all, I'm _low-rank_, my only duty is to serve and protect the royals and this planet. _Isn't it?_"

Romana faltered slightly, masking her surprise with an expressionless façade. "You know the rank system is meaningless, right? It only exists to keep everyone in line." Her lips tugged into a small smile, as she slyly lifted a brow. "Taro, you're probably as strong as Trunks is. You should fight him."

Taro stared dully at her for a moment, silent, before finally giving a loud sigh. He turned his back fully to her, continuing to walk on.

"Taro—"

"My name is Goten," He muttered, his tone flat as he stopped suddenly in mid-step. "And by the way, what happened last night…" he lifted a hand, pressing his fingers against his forehead. "It was a mistake."

Romana stared at the back of his head, her mouth hanging open, this time unable to hide her shock as she watched helplessly after him. Her body began to shake, and she felt the unfamiliar feeling of wet stinging in her eyes. Once she regained her composure, she shook her head, blinking away her tears and glowering as his body disintegrated into beads of energy.

He was gone.

Staring at the nothingness in his wake, she completely lost it and screamed.

"Taro, you _dumbass_!"


	11. Chapter 10: Mars Attacks

**Chapter 10: Mars Attacks**

Trunks stared airily into space. He really couldn't imagine how after all this time he had forgotten this girl; but yet, every feeling of happiness, acceptance, love that he had felt towards and from her, all of it remained. In that moment, more than ever, those feelings were magnified by a thousand. He felt soft hair rub against his bare chest. He peered under his brow to regard Chibiusa, her head buried in his torso and hands rested against his rib cage as she lay cocooned alongside him, nestled within his arms. He gazed at her bare shoulders, then passed an eye along her waist to the curve of her hip. She was really there. It really happened. She tilted her head upwards. She looked at him glowingly, and offered a gentle smile.

Trunks stared back, admiring the glimmer of her ruby eyes. Just yesterday those eyes glared accusingly at him because of that unpleasant incident in the past. He couldn't believe he had really attacked her.

"How did I turn into the ape?" Trunks asked suddenly. "I mean, well, I know that it happens when looking at the Full Moon. But what _really_ happened?"

Chibiusa blinked, clearly surprised by the randomness of his question. "You don't remember?"

"Not at all."

"Well, you asked me where I'm from, so that's when I pointed to the Moon—"

"What? Where you're from? _You're from the Moon_?" Trunks sat up suddenly, causing Chibiusa to tumble over, leaving her clutching desperately at the ends of the sofa to prevent herself from falling off completely.

"Hey!" she shrieked. Trunks swiftly caught and lifted her by her upper arm.

"How can you be from the Moon?" Trunks asked. Now both of them were sitting upright, but he continued to gape disbelievingly. "You don't have the mark."

Chibiusa gave him a blank stare. "Well it's simple. I'm half Earthling so I can transform into a commoner form to protect my identity."

"Commoner? Identity?" Trunks felt his thoughts whirr a mile a minute, recalling his conversation with Goten. No. It couldn't mean… _Could it?_ He spoke slowly, not wanting to ask the question outright, "Do you know someone called… Small Lady Serenity?"

Chiibusa was wide-eyed as she ran a hand through her long waves of hair, distractedly parting some behind her ear. "I'm…Small Lady."

"You're…_oh no_," Trunks tore his eyes away suddenly, gaping madly at the lime green rug on the floor. "No…" he groaned, now burying his face in his hands.

Chibiusa didn't understand his reaction. "What's wrong? I've accepted that you're part Saiyan so what does it matter if I'm part Moonite? And also, right, so, I guess I should have mentioned I was the Moon _Princess_ but…"

"_Don't you know who I am?"_ Trunks shouted hysterically, pulling his hands away from his face, incredulous as he watched her, searching for a response.

Her voice dropped to a bewildered murmur._ "_You're Trunks…aren't you?" She continued to stare. She didn't get it.

Trunks stood at last, roughly pulling on his garments as he made his way to a series of framed photographs in a display cabinet, shrouded with stalks of bamboo and palm leaves. He shuffled back over to her, his expression unreadable as he handed her the small photo. She eyed him cautiously before accepting it. The wooden frame was dusty, and the picture itself seemed dated. She saw a pretty woman with blue-green hair and a bright smile, dressed sharply in a yellow suit. Her hand was rested affectionately on the shoulder of a small boy with pale purple hair, his grin mischievous as he stood confidently, hands on his hips. He wore blue tights, strange white armour with shining bronze shoulder pads, accented by a cape and white boots. They stood before what must have been Capsule Castle.

"It's you—and your mother?" Chibiusa guessed, staring at the picture, noticing the way their eyes were similar. "Impressive outfit. Were you playing dress-up?"

Trunks gave her a withering look. "That's Saiyan armour,"

Chibiusa knitted her brows, returning her eyes to the picture. What was he was trying to show her? What did this have to do with anything? It was at that sudden instant that something caught her eye. She stared closely at little Trunks, his armour, his breastplate. She saw on it an insignia—a series of red arrows forming something like a trident. She recognized it from somewhere, it was significant. She remembered hearing about it in her studies, during some rambling speech about the royals of other worlds….

She felt with intensity the palpitations in her chest. This was a royal insignia…the royal insignia of…

She raised her head slowly, eye twitching. He stared nervously back at her, his mouth stretched thin. She rasped, "You're _thee_ Vegeta? The third Vegeta, prince of Saiyans?" The photo fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor. She drew her hands frantically over her chest, drawing her knees in and hunching over into a fetal position. "Oh no…_"_

Trunks shared her frustration as he paced the room. "I thought you were just—I mean, I didn't know you were a _princess_. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me you were the _Prince_?" Chibiusa demanded. She felt around for her blouse, hastily pulling it on.

Trunks froze on the spot, giving a thoughtful scratch of the head. "I guess for the same reason you never told me: Royal Protocol."

Chibiusa was quickly entering into her own bout of hysterics. "Trunks—I mean, Vegeta—_whoever you are_, do you know how serious this is? How can we—we're the heirs to our thrones!"

Trunks remained silent as she continued, now on her feet as well.

"Oh God, what do we do? What have we _done_?"

He thought about it. What _did _he really think? They were the royal heirs of two opposing sides. Certainly, their kingdoms weren't at war, but they weren't friends either. It was as Goten said, she was the enemy. And if he truly attacked her, he might have been the reason why things were as bad as they were now. It was all based on a misunderstanding, but it didn't matter to their families. The relationship that had blossomed between them _had to_ end, but when Trunks really thought about it, he was happiest when he was with her. No matter what, he didn't care about everything else, the pressure or politics. If they were at the root of this chaos, he knew they could be at the root of the solution too.

He watched as she sobbed and he calmly approached her. "If it means anything at all, Small Lady—Chibiusa, I don't care."

"What?"

"I still want to be with you. I don't care who we are. No matter what anyone says," He placed his hands on her shoulders but Chibiusa thrust his arms away.

"Don't! You're talking crazy! You damned well know that can't happen. There's so much at stake! How can we possibly overcome this when we're at the forefront of it all?"

Trunks grinned, offering a sly wink. "That's it. _Because_ we're at the forefront we _can_ overcome it. The two of us can change it."

Chibiusa faltered, catching the hint in his tone. "What are you suggesting?"

He let out a deep breath. "Let's start a new dynasty—the Saiyamoon Dynasty."

"Start a new dynasty?" Chibiusa gaped feebly, uncertain as to whether she had heard it right. In order to start a "new" dynasty, it could only mean one thing.

"Let's get married."

_He really said it._ Her eyes shone as she stared back at him behind a blur of tears. "Really? Can we really?"

Trunks' grin grew toothier. Without further hesitation, he pulled her into a firm embrace, her face beet-red as her cheeks dug into his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart. "Why not? We can end the fighting this way. And we're both half-Earthlings so things might not be as impossible as you think. Together we'll turn this universe on its head."

She really couldn't believe it. _Get married?_ They were so young. And they were royals after all; the implications of such an act were momentous. But she didn't have long to consider it because time was running out. If there was one thing she knew for certain it was that no one made her feel the way he did. In two years, her option was going to be to marry Helios. Helios was a kind person, but he didn't make her heart flutter, not the way Trunks did. So what difference did it really make if she got married now? She had already decided that he was the one.

"You're right," she mumbled into his shirt, her arms reaching around his back to clutch him tightly. "Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Goten touched down at the edge of the Golden Kingdom, his senses prickling. He had checked the Golden Hall of Elysion where the masquerade ball was held. He searched the densely wooded area where he and Trunks had played once as kids. The only place left to look it seemed was West City, and that great fortress at its centre—Capsule Castle. He walked briskly through the streets, then along a dusty path lined with pine trees, trying to sense his friend's aura. Yet, as he stepped into a great clearing, seeing the gate before him, two figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He recoiled.<p>

"A Saiyan," one of them said, a man with ash-blond hair and a dark suit. He stared testily at Goten as the other came to his side, a stunning woman with long black hair to her waist, dressed in a red and white sailor suit accented with a purple bow across her chest. He recognized instantly that it was the garb of the elite Moonite warriors, the Sailor Senshi. Good looks aside, she didn't appear too friendly.

"Yes. He's the one from that night," she muttered to the man. She directed a steely gaze on him. "How dare you appear on Earth? At the Golden Kingdom of all places?"

Goten glared back. "I can go wherever the hell I want."

"Really?" the man snarled, making a threatening fist at Goten. "And what makes you think you or your kind have free rein over Earth, you little upstart?"

Goten frowned, determined to shove past them even if it had to be by force. _Who were these people?_ "I don't have time for this. Get out of my way," He didn't need this kind of interruption, not now. He had to get Trunks and get back home.

"Not so fast!" shouted the woman as she blocked his path, impressively nimble in her high-heeled boots.

"What are you going to do—_kill_ me?" Goten taunted, a cynical look in his eyes.

"One less Saiyan in the universe? Could only be a good thing," The man sneered, quickly conjuring up a ball of electric blue energy in his hand.

Goten smirked, his knees bent as he brought up his guard. "Fine, you wanna go? Let's go! We'll end this quickly." He didn't care what they had to throw at him, he was ready. And he'd been itching for a real battle his whole 15 years of life. Yet, Goten noticed the way the woman had looked up suddenly, past him, eyes focusing on someone or something behind him.

"Goten?" A voice from behind called. Forgetting his resolve, Goten swivelled around with surprise. Trunks was coming up the path towards the castle gates. He directed a baffled look at Goten before regarding the others.

"There's the villain now!" The woman shouted.

Trunks gave her a quizzical look, stepping to Goten's side. "Who are you calling '_villain'?_ Who are you?"

Goten gave him a dry look. "Just weak _Sailor trash_. Don't worry, I've got this."

Trunks scoffed, nudging Goten in the arm. "Let's not waste our time on 'trash' then."

Goten shrugged, deciding Trunks was right; it's not like these people were a real challenge afterall. Besides, his objective was to find the Prince and go anyway. They turned to leave, but it seemed the confrontational duo had something else in mind.

"Who are you calling 'weak trash', you bastard?" the man shouted. Suddenly Goten felt something icy lap across his back. Caught off guard, he stumbled forward. They both spun around to face them. The man had hurled an attack at them.

"At all costs we must protect the Princess from space-sludge like you!" The woman declared, her finger pointed menacingly at Trunks."We'll teach you to show your face here again!"

Goten's eyes narrowed. It was bad enough that they attacked, but to disgrace the name of the Royal Heir of Vegeta? This was unacceptable. "How dare you insult the Prince? You're dead!"

"Leave them," Trunks insisted, turning his back again as he grabbed Goten to fly. "Let's go home. I have to tell you something important!"

But Goten shoved him off, his attention still on the woman, who now held her hands out, one extended and the other pulled back. Her energies surged and she was surrounded by flames. Instantly, materializing in her hands was a fiery bow and arrow. She brought it down aiming it towards Trunks.

Goten yelped just as she released the arrow. "NO!"

"Goten!" Trunks staggered, turning around as Goten leapt before him, his arms outstretched like a human shield. The arrow blazed forward with precision, striking Goten's centre. Goten stared blankly, strange gurgling noises emitting from his gaping mouth. The blazing projectile burned effortlessly through his Saiyan armour, piercing straight through to his chest.

"GOTEN?!" Trunks hollered gutturally, catching his friend by the shoulders as he crumpled to the ground. Trunks plunged to his knees, watching in horror as Goten continued to stare out, his breaths shallow as wisps of smoke drifted from where he'd been wounded. Goten's eyes met with his, watery, faint. Then his eyes rolled back into his skull and his body went limp.

Trunks felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

A tear descended down his cheek as he released Goten's hand, allowing it to drop heavily to his side with a thump. Trunks felt something inside him rile up, a blistering heat as though the flaming arrow had struck him instead. He brought himself shakily to his feet. Trunks clenched his teeth, more tears spilling as he felt all at once the full sum of his anguish, his rage, _everything_ churn and storm internally like the red-hot embers of a lit furnace. A new sensation grew within him: the wild, untamed urge to channel his fury outward. He shut his eyes and let out a monstrous wail.

The man and woman flinched.

"He's going to turn into the Oozaru," the man uttered, exchanging an uncertain glance with the woman.

"Impossible. The tail is gone," she muttered back.

But Trunks gave an intermitted growl; his fists clutched tightly, veins visible along his wrists and neck. Little by little his muscled arms began to swell. Pebbles of the earth began to rattle as the aura around him flared and the ground he stood on shook. Then the rocks began to hover as a current of air picked up. The pair watched with fright as Trunks hollered once more. As if on cue, there came an ethereal shooting noise like a canon exploding, and the wind shot forcefully upwards, blowing his hair until it stood on its ends. Minute sparks flashed around him like forks of lightening. His hair radiated gold and when he opened his eyes, they were glazed over white, until his irises reappeared, green and pupiless. Trunks had transformed into something—they knew not what—but he was unrecognizable.

Wasting no time, the sailor-suited woman rushed forward, her raven-black hair swishing as she braced to use another attack on her initially intended target. Trunks gave her a murderous glare.

"You killed Goten…" he seethed.

She paid no mind to his words as she yelled out, "Mars Star Power!"

Bursts of fire shot out from her hands, but Trunks stepped aside with agile timing, missing a direct hit. The woman stared in horror as Trunks threw up a hand in response, a ball of golden energy forming in his outstretched palm.

"For killing my best friend—I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The blast rocketed forth.

"SAILOR MARS!" the blond man yelped, diving in front of the woman just as the blast struck. The force knocked them off their feet and propelled them backwards.


	12. Chapter 11: War of the Worlds

**Chapter 11: War of the Worlds**

_"JADEITE!"_ Sailor Mars screamed bitterly, crawling through an upheaval of dirt and gravel to the fallen General. She immediately saw the blood and the gaping wound. She latched onto his body, lifting him slightly; his head flopped over to the side. "Jadeite? _Jadeite!_" He was noticeably unresponsive, but she couldn't accept it. Her ally, her friend, her beloved …he had protected her with his life. She looked up weakly, shuddering, tears flooding her face. She saw Trunks in the distance, no longer golden-haired. Their eyes met briefly before he turned and flew away.

* * *

><p>Trunks found a spot behind an old oak tree to reflect and hide, his heart pounding and lungs without air. What did he just do? What had he just <em>become<em>? He had never felt so much energy, so much power. _Or so much anger_. He sunk to the ground, back leant against the tree's base as he shut his eyes, panting. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Goten: his smiling face, bright eyes, carefree laughter, encouraging words...his lifeless body. The tears threatened to leak again. Trunks reopened his eyes, feeling for the parchment in his pocket. Just an hour ago, this piece of paper had been his joy. But now, what was joy? The ink blurred as a tear slid down his face and landed on it. His friend was really gone. And _he_ had killed someone.

Nothing good could come of any of this.

* * *

><p>It had been 24 hours since the incident.<p>

The day it all went down, Mars had been too distraught to explain to the Crown. She didn't mention that since the Ball, the thought that the beast (that had attacked the Princess) was still lurking about enraged and bothered her. Mars didn't explain how seeing that bat mask was all the confirmation she needed to know that the princess and prince had been meeting secretly. Mars didn't go into detail about how she had sought out Jadeite, the one who let the Saiyans in that night at Golden Hall. She didn't elaborate on how Jadeite swore their invitation was genuine. She didn't tell the Crown how she and Jadeite were able to deduce that _somehow_ Vegeta III, the Saiyan Prince, was connected to the noble Briefs family of West City. Or that they went there to confront _someone_ and find some answers. Mars didn't plan to kill anyone. But she couldn't confess to Queen Serenity about how upset she felt at being called "weak" by such evil people. _She was capable too, darn it!_ But it was an eye for an eye: the Saiyan boy was killed and so was the General. Mars had spent every moment since then in the Infirmary. She too was injured, feeling the world of pain across her chest, along her abdomen, along her arms, and within her heart.

It was karma. And it was her fault.

Yet, her psychic powers didn't fail her. She knew that the teens' meeting was going to be a catalyst for disaster—but of what kind? To what scale? She still didn't know.

She was going to have to explain all these things she couldn't say to the Queen once she was healed, but moving forward, there was one thing she decided she wouldn't ever say above all else.

She wouldn't tell anyone that the Saiyan prince had turned into _something else_ this time.

* * *

><p>King Endymion was furious to discover what had occurred on Earth while news spread like wildfire across the universe about the escalating tensions between the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom and Planet Vegeta's Saiyan Kingdom. As a consequence of General Jadeite's murder, Prince Trunks, Vegeta III, was permanently banished from Earth. Nonetheless, it was not lost on anyone the way a Saiyan warrior had been slain as well. Since both sides had each lost a guard, it was accepted that the sides were "even". But things were no longer just uncomfortable. These worlds were at war. And though no battles had been officially set to take place between them, a discomforting level of tension had developed. The Moonite citizenry was growing anxious and the ruminations of an arms race had begun.<p>

* * *

><p>Not being able to go to Earth was the least of Trunks' problems.<p>

For one thing, he was at the centre of what was quietly beginning to look like a scandal. Though it wasn't obvious yet to the Saiyan people what was behind the kafuffle on Earth, it was obvious to all that Trunks had neglected his royal duties. It was a miscalculation on Trunks' part to assume no one would notice. By the last day, he had been so swept up with an overwhelming longing to be with Chibiusa that he had forgotten about Vegeta Day. And within a short 48 hours, _Chibiusa_ was _Princess Serenity_ and his friend (who had been right the whole time) was gone. On top of all of this, he'd also make the most serious commitment he'd ever made in his life.

Trunks didn't want to dwell on any of this.

Instead he resorted to hunting through Tuffle archives, poring efforts over finding out _what_ he had turned into that day. Tuffles were known for not only their technology, but also their recordkeeping. So as it was, the Prince spent countless hours in the remaining Tuffle town of Naranja, reading and researching to see if there was any mention of Saiyans in their texts, trying with great effort to ignore the lingering, suspicious, _frightened_ stares of the few Tuffles around him. Once in his sixth hour of investigating he happened upon a dusty blue fibre-bound book on planets and ancient secrets. He skimmed the Table of Contents and saw a peculiar heading: _The Legend of the Super Saiyan._

Trunks flipped through the pages, nearing page 332 when suddenly something else entirely caught his eye.

"Resurrecting… the dead?" he breathed, fingers trembling as he stared down the page.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," King Vegeta grumbled, cheek rested against a fist, elbow rested on an arm of his regal chair. "How could a Martian attack penetrate <em>our<em> battle armour?"

Nappa shrugged, a stern look on his face while he stroked thoughtfully at his chin.

"Mars is an interesting planet. They're militant, like us, but they don't often fight," noted Bardock, who travelled across galaxies during the King Vegeta I era. "Mars' princess, who serves the Silver Millennium as a Sailor Senshi, seems to have surprisingly powerful attacks."

The typically silent Broli gave a derisive snort.

"Ha!" scoffed Raditz. "More powerful than a full-blooded Saiyan? Hardly. It's just that that pathetic nephew of mine (and grandson of _yours)_ was genetically…_sullied_."

An awkward silence filled the room as Vegeta half-smiled, half-frowned at the last word. It was a reference to Taro's 'half-Saiyaness'. The problem was—_the elephant in the room_—it could have been construed as a slight towards the Prince. Realising it too late, Raditz flinched as Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Yes, the low-rank status was applied for a reason," Vegeta grumbled indifferently (to Raditz' relief), then quickly averted his gaze back to Nappa. "So with the armour, I think we need to have our men revisit the engineering."

"Will do, your Majesty," Nappa said, bringing his hand to his forehead in salute.

"Well, be off then. We reconvene in the chambers tomorrow with the elite platoon." said Vegeta, waving a hand dismissively.

The King's men gave their respective nods, and exited the King's Chambers at once.

Vegeta watched the door close and let out a groan. He slid onto his feet and stood rigidly, his back to the door as he regarded a large walled portrait of his late father, one of himself, and then… _the boy_. He knitted his brows. He couldn't believe the prince had found his way to Earth once again. The boy was a child then, but now he was much older. Clearly, in spite of this fact, he was still just as stupid. What was so fascinating about this girl that made him sacrifice his own pride by freely consorting with her kind? The Moonites were the ones behind his de-tailing after all! It made so little sense it hurt Vegeta's head trying to figure it out. He wanted to believe it was some clever strategy to gather intelligence against the Moon Kingdom (and indeed, this was the lie fed to the masses), but he knew it was nothing of the sort. The Prince rarely showed interest in the kingdom's affairs. He was simply a spoiled brat, interested only in the luxuries of his position but not the responsibilities.

"Idiot," Vegeta hissed.

It was perfect timing, as the door opened just in that moment. Vegeta glared, arms crossed as feet came thumping from behind him in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Father," The Prince called, but the King wasn't turning around.<p>

"What?" King Vegeta answered shortly.

"Um, I read—well, on Planet Namek there is this dragon, Porunga. It grants wishes, but you have to—"

"Speak Namekian," Vegeta finished.

Trunks stared weakly. "You know?"

Vegeta circled around with a sharp glare. "Of course I know, you insolent fool!"

Trunks grimaced but spoke with a calm resolve. "Can't we revive Goten? It would just take _one_ wish and—"

"This '_Goten'_ again? Don't you think there are more pressing matters?" Vegeta barked, his question clearly rhetorical as he continued in an angst-laden tirade. "To use the dragon balls you must go through their people. Do you honestly believe I'm willing to stoop as low as begging for a favour—least of all from the damn Namekians?"

Trunks felt suddenly fragile, and an overwhelming urge to run took hold but he couldn't move.

His father sneered. "Besides, in the unlikely event I was to do any such thing as—_begging_—I would never waste a wish on reviving a low-rank warrior that allowed himself to die at the hands of a mere _Martian_. Instead of wasting _your_ energy on such idiocy, you should be focusing on how you've been embarrassing this kingdom clinging to low-ranks and inferior races."

"Papa! _Goten saved me_. He sacrificed his _life_!"

"Use your common sense, boy! It's his _job_ to defend you! The extent of his worth rests on it. "

Trunks didn't want to admit it. It was true that Goten was a soldier, a servant to the kingdom. He wasn't just his friend, he was his guardian. When Trunks thought about it this way, it only made him feel worse. Nonetheless, Trunks believed Goten's worth was much greater than the king made it sound. Goten had always done his best out of the purest form of loyalty and yet his father was still so stubborn, fussing over rank. These Dragon Balls were capable of granting wishes and the Saiyan army was more than able to get their hands on anything they wanted. There was no turning back, especially since his father had made certain of it. _This must have been his father's way of punishing him_.

The king frowned as he observed Trunks' pained expression.

"Pathetic," Vegeta mumbled, then turned his head away with a contemptuous grunt. "The worst thing about being raised by an Earthling mother is this _birth defect_; this weakness of pity that humans have so much of."

Trunks was floored. It was so typical for his father to add insult to injury, but he couldn't allow ill words against his mother from anyone, not even him. Trunks glowered.

"You're right. And she's the _only one_ who really raised me. So call it whatever you want, but I'm not ashamed. I'll never be ashamed! Goten wasn't ashamed, his father wasn't…" Trunks stopped short, swallowing hard as he continued with determination in spite of the nasty look in Vegeta's eyes. "Maybe if you were more like Kakarot you wouldn't treat me and my mother like we _don't even exist_."

"If I were more like Kakarot, my son would blindly run off to Earth for the sake of a friend. My son would be a fool named Taro. My son would be _dead_."

The words were so cruel, so _callous_.

Irate, the Prince spun around with a passion and stormed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 12: After Earth

**Chapter 12: After Earth**

Trunks was so agitated he could barely sleep through the night. That morning, he glared into the ceiling with thoughts of defiance. He wouldn't let his father get the best of him. So his father refused to help, but why not simply go to Namek himself? He could ask the Namekians to help him speak to their dragon. Maybe, he could use one of the other wishes to be with his princess or at the very least, wish to be the king himself so _he_ could be the one in control for once. But then what if the Namekians refused? He'd have to use force and in that instance he needed help. _Goten's brother_. He could help. So Trunks set off, passing through the gates of his fortress, the Keep, and the many rows of dwellings until he found the one he'd been searching for.

* * *

><p>Romana couldn't believe the news. She knew Taro had gone off to find Trunks, but she could have never anticipated that it could lead to murder. She watched as her comrades exited the Keep after their morning drills, noticing Taro's brother, Daikon, wasn't among them. It was true after all. Taro was dead. The question left was why? What made him a target? The answers the King and her father gave made little sense.<p>

She sat in the same spot Taro had sat on the day she had first confronted him. She didn't understand the pain she felt or why she was drawn there. She stared blankly ahead, her thoughts far until she noticed a silhouette reflect along a brick wall. She twisted her head and saw its owner in the distance, a certain purple-haired person. Her eyes narrowed.

"Trunks," she muttered.

She scrambled quickly to her feet, scurrying behind a post. He walked with purpose, not noticing her as he made his way to the settlements. _What was he up to?_ She had to know. She decided to follow him, creeping stealthily, hiding amid the shadows until he stopped before a house. He came to a door and knocked.

* * *

><p>A blue-eyed woman with cropped black hair opened, a small child in her arms. Trunks recognized the woman as Goten's sister-in-law, Gohan's wife. Like all of them, she was a half-Earthling. Her Earthling father never acknowledged her and she had been raised single-handedly by her Saiyan mother.<p>

Trunks gave a polite smile as he greeted her. "Videl,"

She acknowledged him with a respectful, "Hello", but her eyes were unusually cold.

Trunks felt his courage waver, though he spoke anyway. "I, uh, needed to speak to Gohan."

She shut the door abruptly, startling him. From within, he heard her call for her husband. After several minutes, a tall man came to the door, his typically bright eyes distinctly lacking in lustre.

"Oh, it's you? _Wonderful_." Gohan grumbled sarcastically while the petite Videl stood behind him, peering suspiciously between the gap under his arm.

"Look, I know you're angry with me but—"

"No shit? Of course, I'm angry!"

"Gohan," muttered Videl, giving him a concerned look as he had cursed at a royal.

Gohan didn't falter, clearly apathetic to the vitriol of his own words. "Tell me then? Are the rumours true? Is it because of that girl from before? The kingdom thinks it was a spy mission gone wrong but that's not the real reason you'd been seeing her, is it?"

Trunks lowered his head, staring apologetically at his feet as the heat rose to his cheeks.

"I didn't expect Goten to get involved."

"See, that's problem. You only think about yourself. You've always been that way. It was cute when you were a kid, but damn it, you're _sixteen_! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohan glared as Videl continued to look alarmed, shifting nervous glances between her husband and the Prince. He growled, "How can you even show your face here knowing my brother died because of some stupid infatuation?"

"It's not a stupid—!" Trunks stopped himself, his anger at those words quickly turning to guilt as he realised Gohan was right about one thing: he had always taken Goten for granted.

"It doesn't matter to me what 'it' is. I just hope 'it' was worth losing my brother over." Gohan said with finality as he began to shut the door. Panic crossed Trunks' face. He snatched at the door's edge, keeping Gohan from closing it.

"W-Wait! I was hoping we could bring him back with the dragon balls! I've asked my father but he won't do it. But I don't care—I'm going to Namek anyway. I was hoping maybe you and Kakarot would come…well, you're an intergalactic warrior, so I thought you had the experience."

Gohan gave a snort, and then leered at the Prince. "It's obvious that you're out of touch. No respectable Saiyan would risk defying the King's orders and _you're_ not him yet. But even so, the Namekians aren't stupid. We tried many times to get the balls from them, even threatening their lives. But they made a wish too, a wish that we could never set foot on their planet again. There's been an impenetrable force-field around it for years."

Gohan's words cut like shards of glass. Trunks was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe it. He didn't anticipate such a shocking revelation. "Oh," was all he could bring himself to say.

Gohan sighed, his hardened expression softening slightly. "He's gone, Trunks. It's time you accept it like the rest of us."

He stepped back into the house and the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Romana gasped audibly, clapping hands over her mouth to stifle herself as she hid amid some ferns.<p>

_Goten? _Did they mean _Taro_?

Of course!

She remembered Taro had said himself that his name was Goten.

So his brother, Daikon, was Gohan?

It was strange. But stranger still was the truth about what _really_ happened on Earth three days ago: Prince Trunks was having a forbidden love affair with the girl from the Moon. And now Taro had died at the hands of the same people who had cut off the Prince's tail as a child. The whole situation was vexing.

"Taro, you foolish bastard. You gave your life for that pathetic ingrate half-breed?" she muttered angrily to herself.

She couldn't comprehend it.

If Taro had only realised his full potential he could have easily defeated Trunks. Taro was strong but his loyalty to his "friend", the weakness of human empathy, it was his undoing. Romana wanted, no — _needed_ – that kind of loyalty for herself. How else could she end the Vegetas' rule? As stupid as Taro might have looked he wasn't easily manipulated. But he was the only one that could match the Prince. And now he was dead.

Romana had tried for weeks to convince the rest that Trunks didn't deserve the Crown. He wasn't a _real_ Saiyan after all. He barely looked like one. A few of them agreed with her, but most Saiyans (including her father) were too dense or too Vegeta-worshipping to see reason in her words. Besides, she was just a girl and only 17 years-old. Few wanted to take her seriously.

So Taro had been Romana's best weapon against the dynasty. But she wasn't about to give up because her best weapon was gone.

Now that she had overheard this precious information she realised she had stumbled upon an even more powerful weapon. Trunks was a traitor to their race, like his father_._ How could they, the Saiyan people, allow _him_ to cede the throne now? He could never fully commit to them. He already allowed his best friend and most loyal supporter to die at the hands of his lover's ilk. That's what really happened, not the lie that Trunks or Taro was nobly acting as a spy. It only infuriated her, making her more zealous in her convictions.

Romana glared at the back of Trunks' head as he ambled away from Daikon's home and back along the path to the castle.

She couldn't wait to inform the others.

* * *

><p>Trunks returned through the gates wanting nothing more than to retire to his bed for the day, despite the fact that it was only noon. He wouldn't get too far down the hall, however, before his mother would stop him at the entrance to the family quarters. He'd managed to avoid her since Vegeta Day, but she had cornered him at last.<p>

"Trunks! I need a word with you!" She was furious. She began to shout, demanding to know how he could have possibly allowed himself to get exiled from Earth. Trunks shrugged her off, hoping she'd leave him alone but she wasn't having it.

"Don't you walk away from me—this is serious! If you only set foot there again it's an instant war on us! How could you be so irresponsible? How could you disappear like that without saying a thing?"

Trunks was livid. He was tired of being constantly scolded, reminded about how "irresponsible", how ignorant, how selfish, how inadequate he was. He supposed he was "that villain" after all. Nothing he did was good enough for anyone. No one cared about what _he_ was going through or _his_ problems. It was getting on his last nerve.

"Well," she persisted. "Aren't you going to give me an answer?"

Trunks finally snapped. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened to me eight years ago?"

His mother looked stunned. She hadn't expected the question. "What?" she said in a faint murmur.

"You didn't think I'd remember, but I do!" Trunks began with a scornful tone. "How did Grandma know? And Grandpa? Everyone knew except me—didn't I deserve to know how I lost my tail too? Didn't you owe me that much as my mother?"

For a moment, Lady Bulma didn't utter a word, her eyes watery with sadness and shame. "Trunks, I…"

"Guess I'm not the only one around here keeping secrets," Trunks grumbled before walking off, leaving his mother to stare after him.

Trunks spent at least an hour in bed. He was drowsy from his lack of sleep the night before, but his mind was too riled up to let him rest.

It mattered not, though.

There was something else in store for him this day.

There was a heavy knock on the door but Trunks didn't bother responding.

The door flew open regardless and staring down at him from its frame was a menacing man with spikey, ankle-length hair.

"Little early to be sleeping, no?"

"R-Raditz!" Trunks bolted upright, shocked to see him there. It was rare that any of the King's personal entourage sought him out directly.

"You're to report to the briefing chambers in five minutes. King's orders."

Without another word, Raditz left, slamming the door closed.

Trunks was stunned. The briefing chambers? This was the place where his father and others discussed serious matters like missions, strategies and battles. Trunks never had to attend one of these meetings before. So why, he wondered, did he have to go now? And why with such short notice? He didn't idle, hastily throwing on his formal garb: blue bodysuit, white armour, billowing blood-orange cape and, thick white boots. His mind raced a mile a minute as he anxiously made his way past the dojo, the fortress headquarters and lastly, the chambers.

Upon entry, Trunks saw around the enormous rounded table the many heads of the elite platoon (15 of the top-ranked warriors), followed by the King's entourage (Broli, Bardock, Raditz and Nappa) and then the King himself. He looked up to meet Trunks' eyes with an ominous smirk. Trunks gulped hard. He noticed only one seat was empty— the seat between his father and Nappa. All eyes were on him as he marched towards it, his legs feeling heavy as though his boots had suddenly become blocks of cement. He sat stiffly, flinching as he saw one of the men staring from across the table.

"Your first briefing, eh? I guess you get to sit at the 'big boy' table now." He then let out a hefty guffaw, allowing some of the others to join in the laughter.

Trunks sunk nervously into his chair as he tilted towards his father, mumbling low enough so no one else could hear. "Papa, why am I here?"

"Why not? You're going to inherit the throne someday. Might as well _learn_ something," Vegeta sneered. "What's the matter? Didn't you want your chance to shine since you claimed you were _so_ invisible?"

Trunks had been had again. His father was putting him on the spot, _on purpose_. He didn't like where this was headed.

"It's a shame we can't just get those dragon balls, huh? Imagine what we could do," droned one of the men, his fat face lined with an impressive goatee.

"We _could_ simply threaten their lives but _that_ tactic has been exhausted at least twice already. They've managed to forge some powerful alliances," responded another.

"I suppose they _wished_ for eternal protection from us," Nappa quipped, his giant, beefy arms folded across his chest. "Damn Namekians."

Trunks frowned. It really was as Gohan had said. Trunks felt suddenly ill.

"While you all ramble on, you've forgotten important matters," one of the men said, his head donning a Mohawk style. "Your Majesty, there have been some unsettling rumours going about. I think they need to be addressed."

Vegeta gave a severe look. "What rumours?"

"I heard what happened on Earth wasn't simply a spy mission. That there's something else going on," said 'Mohawk'.

"Ludicrous," Vegeta answered quickly.

"Well, I for one am confused as to why we don't simply attack the Moon Kingdom. They're going to hit us at some point. Why wait?" suggested a man with a spiked crew-cut and an eye-patch.

Trunks felt heaviness engulf his chest as though the cement of his boots had found itself at home there. He glanced apprehensively at his father who seemed to agree with 'Eye-Patch'.

"You make a good point. We _were_ going to ignore them but they've given us more than enough reasons over the years," Vegeta stated with a nod.

"I have another suggestion," offered Raditz, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Why not go after Earth? After all, the incident took place there. Since the Moonites rule over both, might as well go for the 'two-for-one' special."

Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously but, before he could respond, another piped up.

"I think it's a great strategy. We start with Earth as a decoy, and then after they've drained their resources there we attack the Moon directly. We wouldn't need much manpower as we can easily access our Oozaru forms by nightfall. I give that phase of the mission one day to complete."

"I like it," said another, the only woman in the platoon. "The low-ranks can tackle Earth while the rest of us remain on standby. But destroying the Moon Kingdom itself will require most of the planning. I suspect that's where the bulk of our resources will go. Thoughts, your Majesty?"

Trunks didn't like the tone of this conversation, and his father was dangerously silent. His father couldn't be actually considering any of it…_could he?_

Raditz' lips curled into a devious smile. "I heard we're unable to attack Earth because of certain… liabilities," Raditz' eyes fell onto Trunks. "I'd like to hear the Prince's opinion on this."

Trunks gulped. Everyone was listening, waiting for his answer. What was the "liability", then? He? His mother? Invading Earth might have been good for _this_ planet, but how could he support it? Earth was his sanctuary. And what about his mother? His grandparents? Chibiusa — Princess Serenity? He supposed _this_ was the time to show he wasn't ashamed.

"I...I don't think —"

"Raditz," Vegeta interjected suddenly. "I think you'll be getting your wish at last."

The others curiously turned their heads to him. Trunks glanced at his father with astonishment. Vegeta peered at Trunks through the corner of his eye, and then offered a shrewd smile. "_Earth_ will be our next conquest. We'll begin the strategizing tomorrow. We attack in three days."

_"WHAT?"_ Trunks couldn't contain himself when he hollered out. He had to have misheard! The others gawked at him warily.

Vegeta shot him a glare. "Oh? You have an objection? Or do you have another idea in mind to fix this mess that you _yourself_ created?"

"But you can't — _how_ can we attack them? _In three days_?" cried Trunks.

"The Prince makes an excellent point," Nappa said with a lop-sided simper. "Two is more than enough to get the job done."

Vegeta smirked. "Ha! And _that's_ why you're the general, Nappa. _Two days_ it is!"

'Eye-patch' laughed. "We need the Prince to attend briefings more often!"

Trunks was rendered speechless. He watched as Raditz, Nappa and several others exchanged satisfied grins. It was on that note that Vegeta ended the meeting, and they filed out in a line, departing the area, excited chatter lapping amongst them. They were thrilled to go to war. They've always wanted to plunder Earth.

Trunks was the only one who felt any bitterness within. There was no one left on his side, not even his own father.

He was left in the chambers standing alone, gaping in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 13: Independence Day

**Chapter 13: Independence Day **

It was now four Earth days since she last saw the Saiyan prince.

She remained confined to her quarters within the Crystal Palace as though banished there, huddled in a dim-lit corner next to her four-poster bed. She had stayed in quiet solitude for at least two days, refusing to come out or answer to anyone with the exception Diana who brought her meals. Diana was the _only_ person she would allow to visit her. But she wouldn't speak to Diana either. She was far too distressed.

By the time the Princess had returned to the Moon Kingdom, her father had already made his way to Earth, and to the scene of the crime. She, on the other hand, was greeted by the cold shoulder from her mother and a barrage of scoldings from Sailor Venus, Jupiter and Mercury. They demanded to know where she had been while she was on Earth for four straight days and who she had been with.

The Princess couldn't lie to them anymore.

And so she told them.

It was shortly after then that her father came bursting in through the great doors, along with only _three_ of his Earthly Generals. She could never forget the look in his eyes when he watched at her.

The news of Prince Vegeta—_Trunks_— and his crime had spread kingdom-wide.

An hour before it had all gone down, the pair had decided they would get married. Not wanting to leave anything to chance they did so immediately, finding a small local chapel where they could lawfully make their vows. It happened quickly, and when it was over, they parted ways. She waved to him as he left for the Capsule Castle, and she to the Golden Palace, before setting off for the Moon. Her mind was filled with bright dreams of a dazzling, romantic future. She was Chibiusa Briefs and he was Trunks Briefs according to the papers, but in Space it didn't mean a thing. Nonetheless, even if it didn't mean much to their kingdoms, to her it meant _everything_. So, to her parents, the Crown, she admitted to courting the Saiyan prince. But the fact that the Saiyan prince, the young man who killed her father's general and injured Mars, was now her husband? That part she _couldn't_ say.

Her mother's reaction was all the confirmation she needed:

_"Absolutely outrageous! How dare you lie to us like this?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't approve. That's why I lied."_

_"You put your life in danger! Spending time with the Saiyan that almost killed you? What did you think would happen, Small Lady? Did you think we could ever accept this? Now, Jadeite is dead!"_

_"I'm sorry, but Mother…I love him more than anything!"_

Those last words might have been her biggest mistake.

The Princess was unaware of the chaos underfoot, but it was clear to Queen Serenity, King Endymion, and the Sailor Senshi that it would only be a matter of time before the Saiyans did something drastic. The security of the Moon, even Earth was uncertain, but if there was one thing the King knew, it would be the fact there had to be an immediate end to the relationship—whatever kind it was—the Princess had with the Prince. It would be the very next day that the King would make the big announcement; that he accepted Helios' proposal and given the desperate times, would arrange for their marriage within the next two days instead of two years.

The Princess stared into space as the tears glided down. Her face was so flushed, and eyes so pained and weary from so much sobbing that she neither had the energy nor desire to rub the tears away. She heard a tap on the door and watched with a daze as Diana opened it. Diana gave a desponded sigh as she regarded her, a silver tray in her hand. She then noticed on the table where she had placed the Princess' breakfast, rested the tray untouched. She frowned.

"Small Lady, you haven't been eating?"

The Princess sniffled. "How can I eat when everything is so wrong?"

Diana drew back with a gasp, surprised that the Princess had bothered to speak at all. She placed the new tray beside the old one and came down upon her hands and knees alongside the Princess.

"Small Lady, what is on your mind? You can tell me," she purred, her tail curling gently.

"Mars has been hurt. And Jadeite—" The words began to spill. Small Lady could no longer keep her agony to herself. "_Everything_ is falling apart but even so—I _can't_ marry Helios. _I want to be with Trunks_."

"Please appeal to reason. You know you can't be with him,"

"You don't understand, Diana. We've already married each other on Earth!"

"You can't be serious! _Married_? _To a_ _Saiyan_?" Diana gasped, her brows curved upwards with mixed surprise and condemnation.

"What should I do? Should I tell my parents? Do you think they'll understand?"

"Small Lady, if it's only an Earth marriage it isn't recognized here. You are a royal. You need to forget him and think about this kingdom and its future. Why not choose Helios? He is more suited for you anyway. Plus, Helios can erase the Saiyan from your memory once more and it would be like he never existed."

It wasn't for certain how many seconds, maybe minutes, passed as the Princess gaped back at her guardian. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Diana was her closest friend, the only one she could confide in. Now she was siding with her parents and telling her to ignore what her heart was telling her? Didn't she care about _her_ feelings, or what _she_ wanted? Telling her to simply pretend to be happy with Helios? After all the trouble she had gone through because that treasured memory, though painful, had been stripped away?

It was strange. All of sudden, Small Lady remembered a question that had lingered in her mind for a while.

"Diana. Where is the black mask? When I left my room at the Golden Palace I couldn't find it."

Diana's mouth forced an awkward kind of smile. "Er...that? Well I..."

The Princess watched carefully as Diana paused, and simply stared wordlessly back at her. She realised it too late: Diana was never a true friend. This was obvious betrayal.

Diana was nonplussed as the Princess' expression blanked, not appearing happy or upset as she said in a cool, quiet tone, "Thank-you for bringing me my lunch, Diana. You may go now."

"Oh. Okay?" Diana's eyes widened, but she dipped her head as got to her feet. "Please do consider my words, Small Lady. I only have your best interest at heart." She bowed again, drawing the door to a close, the sound of her footsteps waning as she departed down the hall.

The Princess glared. _My best interest? More like your interest_. She thought bitterly to herself. She made up her mind in that instant. The kingdom of the Silver Millennium had nothing left to offer her. She was going to do as she pleased. At all costs she was going to be with Trunks—_even if_ they could no longer meet on Earth.

* * *

><p>The aftermath of King Vegeta's decision was felt instantly. Though the upcoming mission to invade the Earth was still top-secret, every actively serving Saiyan warrior regardless of rank was made aware of their newly intended conquest. Most could barely contain their excitement, while some lamented that Earth was too easy, and thus too boring. Their real target, the Moon Kingdom, would be the true thrill-seeker. Lady Bulma was the last to learn of the mission. She cursed the King in a fit of rage, disbelieving that he would dare to act so cold-blooded and merciless. Vegeta was indifferent to her squabbling either way. He was a stubborn man, and when he was set in something there was no turning back. He needed to appease his subjects. The endurance of the dynasty rested on it. Bulma was upset, but there wasn't much she could or would do.<p>

She had accepted everything when she decided to marry a Saiyan.

Trunks spent the entire morning until noon at Naranja's archives, yet again searching for answers. This time, he needed answers of a different kind. There was just one day left until the Saiyans were set to begin their onslaught. Just one day to figure out how, if it were at all possible, he could delay it. Though Trunks was strong, he couldn't fight his father or his army. Though he was intelligent, he hated studying and he his eyelids grew heavy with every passing hour. It seemed no matter how hard he looked, there was nothing.

"It's hopeless," he grumbled. "I guess it's really all over." He flopped over onto the desk, digging his head into his arms. He was too angry, frustrated, and anxious to cry though he truly wanted to. But _crying_ offered no solutions. He closed his eyes. Something had to come to mind, he thought. He wasn't sure at what point he had finally fallen asleep when he suddenly felt a gentle prod at his shoulder. He raised his head sluggishly; eyes squinted as the room's light shined brightly into his eyes.

"Wha?" He blinked as he noticed a strange person hovering before him. The small man had pale purple skin and ice-white hair shaved into a mohawk. Still confused from sleepiness, Trunks knew he was hallucinating, so he simply stared, waiting for the apparition to disappear.

"Hello, young Prince," the man said finally with a calm voice that didn't mirror the serious look on his face. "I am Kaioshin, the Supreme Kai from the Sacred World of the Kais. Pleased to meet you at last."

Trunks gaped in a dumbfounded stupor. _The world of the Kais?_ It sounded familiar. "A Shin-jin?" he half-mumbled, half-yawned.

The man smiled. "Yes. I see you've been doing your research," he said, glancing at an open book under Trunks' arms, pages dotted with what must have been drool.

Trunks remembered that the Kais ruled over the universe. Why was one right before his eyes? Trunks squinted again at him, wondering if he had been studying so hard that he was imagining impossible things. But no matter how he looked at it, the Kai seemed as solid and as real as ever.

"Don't worry, you aren't hallucinating," Supreme Kai said, reading his thoughts.

Trunks jumped in his seat. _"W-What the heck?" _

"Don't be alarmed. I've been carefully watching everything unfold. Though, I rarely ever make appearances or interfere in the workings of planets, I've come to visit you because I sense that something dire will occur if the Saiyans and Moonites clash."

"But why visit _me_?" Trunks glanced around nervously to see if anyone else was seeing them.

"Because you are at the centre of it. You and Small Lady Serenity. And don't worry that others will see us. This is Tuffle territory after all. The fact that _you _are here completely scared them off."

Even though the Kai was an overseer of the universe, Trunks was surprised that he knew so much. "I don't want a war between our kingdoms but I don't think there's anything I can do. All I've wanted was to be with her but my selfishness is the reason things are this bad and now Goten..." Trunks paused as he struggled to say the rest, Gohan's words on his mind. "It's all my fault."

"Ah, yes, _Goten_. I know him quite well."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course. The boy is quite happy there actually. He eats _all_ the time, for no reason." The Kai seemed to frown for the slightest second, before reassembling a smile. "Truthfully, Goten didn't like that you had chosen her over him. But he also wanted more than anything for you to be happy. "

Trunks felt the heaviness in his heart lighten. Was it true? The idea that Goten was somewhere, worlds away, still able to smile in spite of the trouble he'd caused, comforted him. Trunks felt until then like he wasn't allowed to be happy but maybe now he could. He could, if it was what Goten wanted. He cautiously observed the Kai who looked serious again.

"I'm not simply saying this to make you feel better or because I'm interested in the fickle affairs of people. I believe you and the Princess should be wed to bring much needed peace in the universe. For your planet, you hold the key to its continuity. Saiyans have wreaked havoc wherever they've gone but as a half-human you have the capacity for compassion. It is not a weakness, but a _strength_ most Saiyans lack_. _You are the perfect kind of ruler for this kingdom, for the remaining Tuffles, and as one able to unite with the Moonites who protect the powerful Silver Crystal. You represent a king that will bring harmony and coexistence. And together you can be stewards of the Earth."

"You say all of this, but how can _I_ do any of it? I'm exiled from Earth, she's all the way on the Moon, and I can't fight by myself. I don't even have my tail—I'm no match for them,"

"Don't underestimate your power. You are a _Super Saiyan _now," Supreme Kai exclaimed.

"A..._Super _Saiyan?" Trunks recalled seeing that term before, in that one blue book, though he never read on.

"It's the form you reached on Earth. This is not something easily achieved for the average Saiyan because it is linked to the pain you felt, your compassion, your rage born out of necessity; recognize that _you _have an incredible and unique power."

"But Kaioshin, er, _sir_, I don't even _know_ how I did it!"

"That's not important. When the time is right to use it, you will find a way. What you must do now is find your independence so you may take action. If you want to be with your Princess and defend these worlds, you must heed my words, understand?" Supreme Kai's dark eyes narrowed to fine slits. Though he proved to be kind, his aura was intimidating.

Trunks gave a weak nod. With only one day left, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**So Supreme Kai is a little more more knowledgeable about saiyans in this fanfic than he really is in DBZ. :P**


	15. Chapter 14: The Men in Black

**Chapter 14: The Men in Black **

The Princess watched as two guards marched through the long corridors. She quietly crept by, tip-toeing through, hiding along the crooks of walls and corners, until she neared the palace foyer. When the area was free of onlookers, she made a bee-line for the exit. She released her wings and flew until she found a distant clearing beyond the Royal Kingdom, beyond the Sea of Serenity. _Civilian territory._ She found an isolated space shielded by edges of cliffs, and walls of rock. She exhaled, calming herself as she prepared to take her next step. Once she found her resolve, she threw up her hand, summoning a wand with a heart-shaped end.

She shouted out, "Oh Guardian of Time, rend the heavens and open the door of space-time to me." Immediately the wand glowed, and cool wind passed around her, blowing at her long tendrils of hair and silken gown. She gazed upwards as a hot-pink beam surged from the wand and pierced into the Moon's cloudless sky. "I call out thy true name, O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos. Guide me! Protect me! Send me the path of light!" The pink light disappeared into the black of outerspace. Instantly, the Princess was channelled upwards and she found herself standing in a dark and misty realm, shrouded in grey fog and purple mist. She looked around anxiously. She squinted her eyes, searching for the familiar face of a certain woman. Soon a shadowy figure emerged.

"Who's there?" the figure thundered. "Any and all who break the taboo by approaching the Doorway of Space-Time shall be eliminated!"

"Puu!" the Princess called affectionately. "It's me."

"Small Lady?" the figure uttered, the smoke clearing slightly. A tall, dark-skinned woman came into view, her black sailor skirt and long strands of green hair breezing lightly behind her. "What brings you here?"

The Princess saw her surprise. It had been a while since she had been in contact with Sailor Pluto, Princess of Pluto, the Guardian of the Space-Time corridor. Though many were not aware of this celestial woman, Small Lady had managed to become close to her during her lonely days as child. They both shared that sentiment: loneliness.

"I have a request," she asked with a hopeful, but calculating look in her eyes. "I would like to go back in time."

"It cannot be done, Small Lady. Even for you, you know I will not allow it," Pluto said.

The Princess sighed. It was the answer she expected, though it wasn't for the lack of trying. She smiled. "Then I ask, if perhaps you might grant a less ambitious request. Can you transport me to another world? Another planet?"

This was her real intent. Sailor Pluto possessed the power of guiding one throughout time, but surely she could also guide her across distances? After all, she was the defender of the galaxy. Small Lady knew there had to be some way of discreetly going to where Trunks was with magic. But she didn't know where else to turn or how else it could be done. It wasn't a taboo to visit worlds. Surely, the guardian of Space-Time could do this much.

Pluto raised an eyebrow. "Another planet, Small Lady?"

"I want nothing more than to be with the one I love, but I have no way of reaching him. Surely you can guide me there?"

Pluto frowned, regarding her with chagrin as she shook her head, her long staff gripped tightly in her white-gloved hand. "I cannot fulfill your request, Small Lady. If it is not the will of the Moon Kingdom, I can not accommodate."

The Princess faltered, her expression despairing as she clasped her hands together. _"_But, _Sailor Pluto_!_"_ She just _couldn't_ say no. She was her last hope!

"Small Lady," Pluto said, her tone softening, her eyes sad as they regarded her. "Please, don't cry. You know I'd hate to see you disappointed, but you should know there is nothing I can do. I am sorry."

"No! Puu!" she called in desperation as she noticed the purple haze return, and Sailor Pluto's tall frame shadow in once more, fading into the clouds. Small Lady blinked and before she knew it, she was on the Moon's rocky surface once again, in the same barren clearing. _Alone._

She shut her eyes, smothering her face within her palms as she crouched to the ground. It was hopeless. There really was nothing she could do. She would never see the Prince again and by tomorrow this time, she would be wed once more…to Helios.

"It's over…" she murmured.

Suddenly there was a strident "pop" sound. Small Lady screamed and she jerked upwards, eyes glassy as she stared at a cloud of dust. When the smoke cleared, she saw from afar a pale, purple-skinned being. As they hovered nearer, she saw more clearly. He was small, lean, elfish and strangely elegant in a teal-green outfit, his ears adorned with tiny spherical earrings. "Ah, the Moon Princess," he said with a wide smile.

"Who are you?" she asked, her arms up guardedly.

His dark, almond eyes thinned to slits. "Kaioshin. I am the Supreme Kai from the Sacred World of the Kais."

The Princess furrowed her brows. "The _what?_"

"I will explain later, but time is running out. The important thing is that I can help you to reunite with the prince of Planet Vegeta." The Kai spoke in a rushed whisper.

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "_You_ will? How?"

"I can teach you something, the technique Trunks and others in the universe know well: 'Instant Transmission'."

"Trunks knows it?" Her eyes lit up. When she thought about it, she never did know how Trunks travelled to Earth. She always marvelled at his abilities. He was amazing.

"Will you accept my aid, Princess?" The Kai held out a slight hand to her. Small Lady stared, wondering if she should take it. Something about him seemed stoic yet somehow reassuring and ethereal like Helios. She gave a small nod and clutched his hand. The pact was made.

* * *

><p>The Princess was a bright and willing student. The Supreme Kai was a patient and knowledgeable teacher. Yet, try as she might, she could not easily grasp the technique. It wasn't before long that night fell, and with it, her spirits.<p>

"Mr. Kaioshin, I will be wed to Helios by sunrise and it's already so late," she whimpered sadly.

"It's not too late," insisted the Kai, creases forming between his brows. "The days on Vegeta are a bit longer than they are on the Moon. I assure you that it has not been more than a few hours there."

The Princess groaned. "But I'm trying to sense Trunks' ki— no matter how hard I try, I can't. Won't you simply take me there?"

The Kai rolled his eyes. "Princess, please. You must learn this for yourself. My involvement will only be for a limited time, rest assured."

She sighed. Kaioshin was right. She couldn't give up just yet. If she really wanted her dazzling romantic future, she had to remain positive and keep trying. Another hour passed. She mulled over her own training, channelling her magical ki fuelled by the Silver Crystal. She focused on Trunks. She imagined the last moments she had spent with him. She imagined him next to her, encouraging her. She pictured him waiting with outstretched arms. She suddenly felt her body lighten.

"That's it! You're doing it!" cried the Supreme Kai.

She smiled, and shut her eyes tightly, focusing. She could feel it. She was becoming weightless, disintegrating. She could hear Kaioshin's faraway-sounding voice reminding her to concentrate and be careful. Her target destination was the quiet Tuffle town of Naranja, where Trunks was patiently waiting and where she would be safest. Tuffles were long-time Moonite allies, of course. For a moment, she imagined the Tuffles. She'd never met one. In fact, she hadn't met many Saiyans either and this planet was filled with them. She wondered what a fully pure-blooded Saiyan would be like. Were they like Trunks? Or were the rumours about them true? She felt the sudden rush of a drying wind, her long, white gown fluttering with it, then a prickling heat against her skin, the warmth of a differing climate and the heaviness, the gravitational pull of the new atmosphere. Her eyes shot open. She felt her heart skip a beat. The land was nearly desert with rocks and red sand dunes. The sky was a pale red, with a sprinkling of purple clouds. Sweat dotted her temple as she turned and saw some distance away, what looked like a small makeshift base-camp, and around it a cluster of people in black. She strained to see their muscular builds and dark hair. A bad feeling quickly overcame her. If this was a Tuffle area, where were the skyscrapers and city streets they were known for? Most importantly, where was Trunks?

"Hey, what's this?"

Small Lady flinched, spinning around to see from where the voice came. There they were: some few feet away, a gang of five young men in black armour. Their style resembled what she had seen Trunks wearing in the old dusty-framed photograph with his mother. She recoiled, gawking feebly and frozen in place like a deer in headlights. They were tall and burly, their faces leering, their movements poised and brash as they advanced towards her. She saw unmistakably, strapped around their waists, their slender tails like that of primates. Her shoulders, her arms and her knees began to shake with pure terror. _They_ were the creatures. _These were the Saiyans_. Her instinct was to run, but her legs wouldn't budge.

"Hey, lovely, where'd you come from?" One of them sneered, a weird gadget over his left eye.

She squirmed but, before she could run, another with a similar gadget latched onto her arm. "Why are you in such a hurry? We just want to chat."

She shrieked as he moved quickly, grappling her limbs and locking them behind her back. His grip was powerful. She couldn't move.

"Yo, Kabu! Come 'ere!" said one with tiny eyes and thick brows.

He yelled in the direction of the group around the base-camp. Small Lady watched as one, presumably 'Kabu', turned his head. He and two other Saiyans were crouched over, busily inspecting something. When he stood, she saw that he was broad-shouldered and even taller than the others. His face was gaunt-looking, framed by a deep willow's peak and a mass of shining black hair, spiked in the front, back-combed to his shoulders. He casually approached them. Another stood as well and followed. The thought of more of them coming over terrified her. The Princess wriggled her arms, desperately wanting to free herself, but no matter how she tried it was impossible. The others continued to talk and ask questions but by now it wasn't just fear that kept her quiet—she knew she had to be for her own safety.

"She's not speaking. Poor thing must be scared. She really does struggle, though."

Suddenly she felt the grip around her arms tighten, and she winced feeling her captor's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"She's not going anywhere. You should see this power level. She's weak as shit."

"Careful Nabe, you might break her," the other one joked. A few of them laughed.

The Princess felt the words stab like knives.

"Oh, some girl? Is she a Tuffle?" Kabu said as he neared, his large eyes were rounded in curiosity.

"She doesn't really look like it, though. Oy—are you a Tuffle?" asked Nabe in a low voice. She winced again. "She's still not speaking," he mumbled.

"What's with these weird clothes, though?" another quipped, tugging at her gown's puffed sleeves.

"She looks expensive," noted a thickset guy with a clean-shaven head. "Hey Kabu, what do you think we should do with her?"

Kabu appeared to think for a long time before answering. "My mind's _wandering_, that's for sure." He grinned broadly, mouth stretching far enough to accentuate his wispy sideburns.

The other Saiyan appeared at his side with his hands planted at his waist. He was handsome, though severe-faced, his dark eyes and messy, shoulder-length hair holding a reddish hue. He sneered at Kabu's comment. "You couldn't be seriously interested in this _filth_? There's nothing attractive about her at all."

"Interest is probably all it is," Kabu snorted.

"Ah. She would make an 'interesting_'_ _plaything_." The reddish-haired Saiyan derided, his eyes boring into the Princess with an intensity that made her insides writhe. Water started to well in her eyes.

"Kairan! Check out this mark on her head. You don't suppose she's a Moonite?" muttered the bald guy.

"Hmm, Maybe? Tomato, what d'you think?" Kairan nudged the shoulder of the reddish-haired Saiyan.

"You mean the Moon Princess? _Of course_—I bet she came to find him," Tomato smiled evilly. She felt chills. They had figured it out, though the way he had said the last part frightened her most of all.

"Hey, are you Prince Vegeta's woman?" muttered Kairan, leaning in towards her. She quickly turned her head. "Heh. She's definitely not talking."

"Screw it. Let's just take her in," Tomato said finally, snapping his fingers in command.

"This is going to be a great day, boys. We've been sent our best weapon yet," announced Kabu as both he and Tomato turned and walked, leading the others across the dusty field towards the base camp.

Tomato grinned, his voice low as he muttered, "Hey, Kabu, your cousin will be pleased, huh?"

Small Lady could barely make out from staring at the sides and backs of their heads, but she was certain she had seen only the _wickedest_ of grins on Kabu's thin face.

* * *

><p>The Queen stirred suddenly. She had been sitting at her throne poring over details for the next day's ceremony when suddenly she heard the familiar ding of an incoming hologram. She looked and to her surprise she couldn't see but, rather, could hear a woman's husky voice.<p>

"Queen Serenity," she said, her tone divine and dignified. "It is I, Sailor Pluto. The one that stands guard at the Gates of Space and Time."

Serenity was stunned as she heard this. She gaped, unable to respond to such an unexpected interruption from an even more unexpected messenger.

"It is about the young princess. I believe she's found a way and has left for that planet. _Planet Vegeta_."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Random:<span> **

**So all the Saiyans are named after vegetables/legumes, including my OCs. **

**Nabe (pronounced Na-bay) is actually from "bean" **

**Kairan from "kai-lan" or "gai-lan"**

**Tomato (okay so it's technically a fruit), his name is actually pronounced Japanese style, _TOE-mah-TOE_ not 'Toe-may-toe' or 'toe-mato'. **

**You might be able to guess Kabu on your own. :D **

**Or not.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15: Planet of the Apes

**Chapter 15: Planet of the Apes**

The Prince opened his eyes, his chin nested in his arms. A desk? Rows of bookcases, shelves and cabinets? He was at the archives. He groggily rubbed the sleep from his face and raised himself upright. He cringed, instantly feeling the stiffness in his back. He let out a groan, squinting, noticing sunlight pour onto him from an adjacent window. _He must have spent the night here._ But, he wondered, if he was still at the archives in Naranja, where was Chibiusa? He peered about frantically, chair clattering to the floor as he immediately leapt to his feet. He overheard the frightened squeak of a lone Tuffle boy, who darted away upon sight of him, but otherwise the building was quiet and still. _That__'__s right_, he realised. _Chibiusa never showed up._

Trunks didn't know what to make of it. Kaioshin had assured him that he would inform the Princess of his plan: the Princess would meet Trunks in Naranja and then together they would leave for the little-known planet of Jellybean some distance away. When it was safe enough, they would return to their kingdoms officially and declare their union; until then, the disturbance they would cause both kingdoms by simply vanishing would hinder any plans for invasion. In spite of all of this, it was already daybreak and Chibiusa _still _hadn't arrived. Did she decide she wasn't willing to make the effort? Had she given up on him, already?

That couldn't be it, he reasoned. Something must have gone wrong.

* * *

><p>Small Lady opened her eyes. She looked ahead, frowning tersely. This bed wasn't as soft as she remembered. She felt a flash of cool breeze and shuddered, noticing she was no longer draped in lavish duvet covers. This room was gloomy. The ceilings were thatched. She could have sworn there were silk curtains around her, hanging elegantly from the roof of her four-poster bed. She blinked confusedly. There was a clutter of things everywhere in this tiny space, all kinds of random alien objects. This wasn't <em>her<em> room...

Then she realised it. She had only been _dreaming_ she was back at the Crystal Palace.

In reality, she was _here _instead.

She wriggled her fingers, pulling her knees and thighs inward in an effort to lift herself. She groaned exasperatedly. She must have fallen asleep this way _— _on a cold floor with her arms tied behind her back. It was so difficult to move.

She recalled the events of the last evening. They told her that she had landed in the Saiyan village of Parsnip. This room was one of few within the makeshift base camp of the _Saiyan Rebels_, a crew of young Saiyans who shared a common vision: a thriving Saiyan empire without the Vegetas' reign. She had appeared in the thick of this chaos. Several members of their crew were on guard then. They captured her, and now she was stowed away in this dark room, tossed aside it seemed, like trash. The Saiyan Rebels had begun mobilising. She was their prisoner; their hostage. How could she have happened upon such misfortune? Kaioshin said the only way she could go to a never-before-travelled location was by sensing one's ki. He had warned her to focus only on the person she wanted to see in order to get to his spot. But in that split-second she had allowed her mind to wander. She messed up.

Now she was miles away from Naranja, miles away from her prince.

She heard footsteps. Shadows spilled across the floor, then the wall, and then the three appeared: a short girl, followed by two familiar others, Kabu and Tomato. _She_ was their leader. Small Lady scowled. _Romana._ She had met this girl last night when they had dragged her into this room. She recalled the icy stare she gave her, and her mocking tone. Those words were scorched into her memory:

_"__I don'__t believe it. You__'__re the one? The 'great__' __Princess Serenity? He gave up on me in favour of a weak and willowy female like you? That__'__s hilarious. Well, you know what they say—birds of a feather flock together."_

She couldn't forget it.

Romana calmly approached, delicately running a hand through her razor-cut, chin-length strands of jet-black hair. Something about her cool beauty, fair skin and small stature reminded her of Sailor Saturn.

Their eyes met and Small Lady watched back tensely, gritting her teeth.

She couldn't believe Trunks could have ever loved someone like her. Although she was pretty, full-figured with a hypnotic gaze, she was frightening. Unlike Saturn her personality was so much colder and, unlike Saturn, there was absolutely nothing frail-seeming about her.

"Why, hello, _Princess_. Did you rest well?" Romana asked with a dark smile.

The Princess glared wordlessly in return. She knew the question wasn't sincere. _Of course_ she couldn't rest well while her wrists were chained; iron rings digging into her flesh, her bare arms grazed from the rough floors and her neck sore, forced to contend with a mound of sand and stones for a pillow. They were sadistic, arrogant and evil. She really hated them.

"Damn. Would it kill her to smile?" jibed Tomato, a hand on his waist as he exchanged a cynical look with the others.

"I kinda like that manner of hers," Kabu snickered, his eyes leering. "You think that bastard's had a shot at her yet?"

"Are you thinking dirty things again?" Tomato groused. "Romana, control your cousin."

Romana looked disgusted. "Goodness, Kabubaji. You couldn't possibly be attracted to something like her? I can't even get over that ridiculous hairstyle."

Kabu chuckled, not taking his round, hungry eyes off the pink-haired girl. "I dunno, Cous'. Something about her is just a little bit exciting, don't ya think?"

"Ugh, gross," Romana muttered under her breath. "I think the sooner we topple this dynasty the better. This poor taste seems contagious."

The Princess listened to their banter with annoyance. How dare they brazenly talk about her like she wasn't even in the room? And name-calling Trunks? The boys were terrible, particularly this perverted Kabu person, but Romana was something else.

"Why do you even care who the Prince loves?" Small Lady asked, suddenly breaking her silence, a defiant gleam in her eyes.

Romana gave a lop-sided smirk. "Oh, don't misunderstand. I couldn't care less what writ-wrath like that half-breed scum picks up."

Small Lady glowered, in the moment not at all feeling afraid of her. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous."

Romana looked incredulous, dramatically placing a hand on her chest. "Jealous? Of what—_you_?"

"Jealous of Trunks! Jealous, because he was brave enough to be honest about his feelings, unlike you—carrying out treason behind his back. If anyone is _scum_ around here it's _you_."

Before Small Lady knew what was happening, Romana swooped in. The Princess screamed as she felt the slap sear across her left cheek, the force of which sent her body airborne, tumbling against the solid ground, until she came to a skidding stop several feet away. She winced. Though unable to touch her face due to her tied arms, she knew it must have been swelling rapidly. Even without a mirror, she could only imagine the redness. In that _single second _she had never felt something so painful, so _blistering_ in all her life. She couldn't hold back the tears as she willed herself to look back at the black-haired vixen.

Romana glared coldly. "Self-Righteous bitch! What do you know about your _beloved _Trunks? 'Honesty'? He's kept everyone in this kingdom in the dark about you and your dirty little affair."

The Princess simply stared with pursed lips, unable to stop herself from trembling. She heard the words, but they seemed to take a while to process for all she could do now was struggle to remain conscious from the almost unbearable pain. Romana seemed to notice, for she simply crossed her arms, her countenance smug as she gave an irreverent snort. "It hurts, doesn't it? I guess from now on, you will only speak when spoken to."

"Heh! I'm surprised you even have to say that. She wasn't so mouthy with the rest of us," Tomato noted with a wide grin.

Romana's brows shot up with intrigue, near vanishing under her bangs. "Oh, is that so? Well then," She smiled shrewdly at the Princess before fully turning her back to her and walking towards the door. "Boys, I leave her to you."

Small Lady felt a sudden chill like ice cubes bracing against her spine. Alone? _With_ _them?!_

"Oh, man! It's our lucky day, right, Tomato?" Kabu said, bursting out into an eager chortle.

"Ugh, no, dude. She's _all_ yours." Tomato scoffed, patting his comrade dismissively on the shoulder.

Romana was barely out the door when a strange siren, a grating sound like a bullhorn, went off. She froze in place as the other two Saiyans exchanged irritated glances.

"It's calling the low-rank warriors to convene at Headquarters," Romana murmured. "It must be for the mission."

"What? _Now_?" Kabu exclaimed, disappointment clear in his tone.

Tomato groaned. "Well, it's morning. I guess it's time for us to go over there."

"This is _terrible_ timing," griped Kabu, turning his head slightly to glance at the glaring Princess.

"Actually, it's _perfect _timing," Romana sneered, spinning around to face them. "You guys go ahead with the others and I'll follow later. It seems we'll be using our _weapons_ sooner than we expected."

* * *

><p>The siren, though distant, sounded loudly. Trunks faltered. That sound could only mean one thing. He swore under his breath. If it was sounding now, it meant he was already out of time. He balled his gloved hands into fists and stormed through the building, plowing violently through its front doors. There was only one way he could stop it. He had to be forthcoming to the kingdom about what really happened on Vegeta Day. He also had to be open about his relationship with the Moon Princess <em>today<em>. Perhaps, it was a fools' errand in so doing, putting faith in the possibility that any such act could secure the safety of their next targets—but he was out of options. He had to at least try.

Trunks took to the air, jetting towards the great Saiyan fortress. As he neared, he spied below the giant open space just outside the Headquarters, and a large gathering of maybe thirty, forty, _fifty_ others. Members of the military. They were already there, awaiting commands and ready to go. Trunks saw at the head of the crowd, the General, and the giant, sleepy-eyed Broli. Trunks swooped down, his boots clattering against stone as he rushed over. Nappa turned with a befuddled gaze behind a green scouter.

"Prince Vegeta?" he spluttered.

Trunks slowed in pace as he marched valiantly forward, his gaze unwavering, his blood-orange cape breezing behind him. "Nappa, I have something I need to tell them. Actually… _everyone_, including you."

Nappa scratched his bald head, a bemused grin on his face. "Er, His Majesty the King, didn't mention anything about you having to make a speech,"

Trunks' narrowed his eyes. "Forget what the King did or didn't say. _I _have something _I_ need to say."

But Trunks didn't have a chance to say a thing, as in that instant, the crowd of warriors became strangely rowdy, and boisterous mumblings could be heard amongst them. Trunks and Nappa turned as a row of them parted, allowing for a group to pass through its centre, then make their way to the front. They stood rigidly before Nappa and Trunks, fifteen teenage boys, no younger than the Prince. They wore their usual black breastplate armour, most with basic bronze straps, tails securely wrapped around their waists. Some donned power-level detecting scouters, though many did not. Even so, the most notable difference about them from the 40 or so others was the checkered red-and-black sashes tied around their heads. Two of the boys made raking eye contact with the Prince, and a negative energy passed between them. Trunks knew these two _very_ well.

_Tomato._

_Kabubaji. _

They were his old childhood sparring partners.

"Hey, you brats! What are you doing? Get back into formation!" barked Nappa. He gave a disgruntled glare, indifferent to the fact that Kabu was his own nephew. "And you two are _mid-ranks_! Why are you here? Out the way, now!"

"We won't be moving anywhere," Tomato hissed, his muscled arms on his hip. "Not until the Prince explains himself."

Trunks frowned as Nappa directed a probing sideglance at him. "What the hell are they talking about?"

Trunks shrugged.

Nappa returned focus to them. "What is this nonsense?"

"We're the _Saiyan Rebels_ and we've got some demands," announced Kabu with a conniving simper. He eyed the Prince and made a fist. "We've taken your princess as prisoner."

Trunks blanched. Chibiusa? "No!—How do you—_you can'__t be serious?_"

"We're _dead_ serious, and speaking of 'dead'… she will be soon if you don't let everyone know what really happened on Earth, Vegeta!"

Trunks frowned. They knew. He didn't know how, but they knew. And now Chibiusa's life was in danger? He wanted to be truthful, but he wanted his admission to be on his own terms, not though blackmail. Not like this. He growled, "If you have her, let her go."

"Is that a confession, your _Majesty_?" another one of the Rebels sneered.

"Fuck you! Where is she?" Trunks roared, feeling the animal writhe internally. He began to experience, it seemed, the early stages of a rage he wouldn't be able to suppress. Nappa appeared alarmed by his reaction while Broli glanced over cautiously.

"She's right here!"

All but the Saiyan Rebels turned with stunned faces to see the one who shouted out. Romana strutted up with a large smile. Trudging clumsily beside her, forced along by the firm grip on her arm, was Small Lady—_Chibiusa_. She watched back at the Prince with large watery eyes, her face bruised, her arms scratched and wrists chained.

"Oh, lookie here! The boss has arrived," chuckled Nabe with folded arms.

"R-Romana," Trunks uttered. He stared. He couldn't begin to comprehend what he was seeing, what was happening. "_You__'__re_ behind this?"

Romana chuckled darkly. "Surprised? Of course! Who would suspect me, right? No one wanted to take _me_ seriously. But look everyone—" With her hold still on the Princess' upper arm, she shoved her roughly forward, causing her to stagger to the ground. "Before your eyes—I present to you, Princess Small lady Serenity, the Moon Kingdom's princess. Heir to the kingdom that de-tailed Vegeta the Third! _She_ came here to find her _beloved _Prince. That's right, I said 'beloved'. _She_ is the _real_ reason Taro is dead right now." Romana paused for effect, glimpsing through the crowd. "This whole mission to invade Earth? It's a joke. It's just the Crown trying to cover-up a forbidden affair!"

Shocked whispers and annoyed grumbles resounded throughout the crowd. All the while, their contemptuous, judging eyes darted between the Prince and Princess. Trunks felt weak.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked in a quiet murmur.

"I'm doing it because I care about our people's progress. I don't expect you to understand. Obviously your priorities are elsewhere. Where does your loyalty lie? Not with us!" She spread her arms to indicate the fifteen others who formed a half-circle around her. "We, the Saiyan Rebels, demand you give up the throne immediately or else we will _kill_ your _precious_ princess. And I will personally see to it that we fulfill that promise!"

Trunks stared. It all made sense. This was a_ coup d'etat_ arising simply because he was different. As Trunks had always known, there were people in this kingdom that loathed him because of it and didn't think he deserved to be there. _But he was as strong as any other Saiyan_. How could they make such a horrible demand? That wasn't all. Romana was his unrequited love. He accepted that she was disinterested, but, to think that all this time she actually fully _hated_ him? It hurt. But nothing hurt more than watching his _first_ love at the mercy of the others as they towered ruthlessly over her. Helpless and shackled, Chibiusa gaped at the ground beneath her knees. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through.

"So what are you going to do, Prince Trunks Vegeta? Surely you wouldn't want to see anything happen to her pretty little face, would you?" Romana brought her fingers to Chibiusa's face, clasping her roughly by the chin. She jerked the girl's head upwards so her eyes met with Trunks'. He saw the panic in them. Trunks grimaced. He was over wanting to please everyone. All he wanted was to live his life and if that was so upsetting to everyone, then so be it. He was going to mark his independence, and he wouldn't look back.

"You want the truth, then? Well, here it is: the rumours about us are true. So if it's a problem, fine. I'll make a choice. _I choose her_. So you win. I'll give it all up. I relinquish my future succession of the throne."

Loud gasps emanated throughout the crowd. Several of the Rebels looked surprised and annoyed. Even Nappa who had been quiet the entire time had his mouth lulling open, looking completely gobsmacked. Chibiusa gawked at the Prince with upturned eyebrows.

"Damn. That was almost _too_ easy," mumbled one of the Rebels, glancing at the others.

Another one of the Rebels seemed to forget his mission of intent, for he leapt forward, shaking his head emphatically and waving his arms. "Have some sense, Trunks! You're willing to risk _everything_?"

"Yeah! Kairan's right! You're sacrificing everything, betraying your own people for the sake of some stupid girl?" Someone yelled angrily.

"Who cares, idiots? He's given up his title! Isn't that what we wanted?" Nabe argued.

Meanwhile, the crowd behind them was in uproar, some seeming to agree with the Rebels, some more uncertain. Kabu stomped forward, in front of Romana, with fists raised furiously and a fierce look in his eyes. He hollered, "No! You won't get off that easily, you bastard!"

Trunks eyed him with a frown. "What do you _really_ want, then? A head-to-head battle?" He crossed his arms. "Hey, Kabu! Haven't I kicked your ass enough over the years?"

Kabu leered at him with clenched teeth, puffing his chest and flexing so that his long, muscled arms bulged visibly. "You might have always beaten me and Tomato back then, but you can't win against all the Rebels—or the entire army!"

The Prince scowled deeply.

He wasn't going to get out of this mess without a fight.


End file.
